Another day in Zootopia
by xXShawnMcClainX
Summary: There I was a about to be captured and tortured until I gave him what he wanted. That's when I saw the weird blue colored thing under me. I looked around and saw nothing but air. That's when I woke up in a hospital bed in the world of zootopia. Cover art by Deviant art.
1. Hello?

A/N Hello everyone my name is xXShawnMcClainX. This is my first story so please don't judge this right off the bat. Thank you.

Trapped

So I might as well tell you what so important. There I was surrounded by my enemies all around me. I resorted to fighting then something weird happened. A circular... thing opened underneath me sure I might have all the powers in the galaxy but I didn't do it. When I looked around everyone was gone then I fell.

 **Nick's POV**

 **"** Suspect is on third and omega." Nick shouted in his mic while Judy turned on third street. They caught a thief stealing jewelry from a pawn shop. They followed him till he got in a car then the chase was on.

"Copy that Wilde stay on him I don't wan't this guy to get away." Chief Bogo said as he was telling officers where they were to go. The thief was robbing people all over Zootopia so it is impeccable that they get justice from this guy.

"You got it chief." Nick put the receiver in it's resting place and urged Judy to go faster. "I'm going as fast as This thing could go." she shouted telling her partner the truth. The guy turned and turned again into an alleyway and cut the engine.

"We lost him, how could we have lost him." Nick was shocked. They were given the slip in a blink of an eye.

"Dammit" shouted Judy as she beated the steering wheel as if it were alive. "We can't be slipped that easily.

Then all of a sudden the guy backed of the alleyway almost hitting there saw a flash of blue and everything wen't dark.

They arrested the crook and looked in the alley to see what the guy was so afraid of. "What was that, Carrots did you see that." Nick said as he walked over to a pile of garbage where he saw the flash of blue. Judy gave him a nod as she rimmed through some boxes next to Nick. Then they both looked in a garbage bin and to there surprise there was a male fox in the garbage can.

"He doesn't look homeless I should know" Nick said as he tried to wake him up. The fox wore a leather jacket that he only saw private eyes where a pair of jeans and a baseball cap. They agreed to take him to the hospital and wait for him to come to.

 **The strange foxes POV**

After the fall he blacked out the last thing he could remember was green and a car. He didn't know how long he was out for but when he woke it felt like it has been 2 days. Everything was normal except when he looked down to see what his hands have been through he was shocked at what he saw. "Fur?" He looked in the mirror and saw that he was a fox and screamed. Second's later he was joined by a rabbit and a fox. They asked him if everything was okay. He almost screamed again but fought back that urge. "Yes I'm fine sorry if I startled you I just had a nightmare."

"Well good you almost gave us a heart attack for nothing." the fox said as he got closer to the unknown fox sitting on the bed.

"Sir we have a few questions for you if that's okay." the rabbit said as she took out a pencil and notepad."Let's start with your name."

"My name-" I started to say "My name is is isss-"

"We don't have all day here." the fox said laughing.

"My name is..." I tried to recall but I couldn't my memory was still foggy.

"We'll come later when your fully awake" the bunny said as she and the fox turned to go.

I said my name in a quick voice "Ace"

They both turned and looked at me. "What did you say your name was." the bunny said with curiosity in her voice like she was asking for a lollipop from a candy store.

"My name is Ace McDermin" I said with pride.

 **A/N So I hope you guys enjoyed this story I got the idea from a story named Jumper created by sorrowfarron but it's not going to be just like it. So leave a comment if you want me to continue with this if you have an idea for this then hit me up on pm messaging! Hope you guys enjoyed and see you guys later**

 **Peace out**

 **xXShawnMcClainX**


	2. Out in the open

**A/N So I know no one was interested in the last one but it will get better. In this chapter he Ace will explain what he was in before in the dumpster. Please enjoy.**

Out in the open

 **Ace's pov:**

"So what do you guys want." As grateful as I was for them coming to my I knew things were not free.

"Just rest and we'll come back tomorrow to see how your doing, then we'll ask you a few questions." the bunny said as she began to leave the room.

"I'm fine really just ask me."

"Okay what were you doing in the alley" She started

"I WAS IN AN ALLEY" I shouted not remembering anything after the fall. I even tried to think of what that thing was under me was.

The fox and bunny both double took a glimpse of me then to each other then back again. "How did you not know you were in the alley." the bunny was a little confused but still acted like she wasn't.

"Because I was in a warehouse on 10th and Maple." I said as I looked out the window like I was still there reliving where I was.

"There is no 10th and Maple are you on drugs?" the bunny asked as she took a long look at me.

"If you are then we will report you for that."

"No I'm not on any type of drug why would you think that I'm only 19?" I blurted out.

"Okay so your not on drugs that means your not telling us the truth you can also go to jail for lying to a cop." she was getting on my last nerve.

"I telling the truth I'm telling you what I did and what I did is on 10th and Maple." How hard was it to convince someone that your telling the truth.

Just then what I thought was a doctor came in and said "You are free to go."

"We'll take you home to speak of this more" the bunny said again trying to leave quickly. The fox was quiet through the whole thing didn't question me or nothing I wonder what was going through his head.

 **Nick's pov**

After putting Ace in the cruiser I told Judy what I was thinking of "I know everyone in Zootopia but this guy looks and smells like he's out of state, maybe a tourist."

Judy just nodded in agreement "Something about this guy seems off, but we can't just jump to conclusions we still need a story from him and we are going to do whatever it takes to get the whole truth from him."

We jumped in and asked him where he lived. He said "I don't have a place." then my theories were showing he couldn't be homeless so he was a visitor of Zootopia, but that doesn't explain why he was in the dumpster. Then an idea suddenly ran out of my head. "You want to stay with me tonight." " _God dammit Wilde"_

It was quiet for a moment before he said "Sure as long as I'm in one piece when I wake up." " _Good job Wilde"_

 **So if your** Minutes went by like hours the radio was full of life me and Judy was talking before Ace asked us "Hey could we pull over to get some food I haven't eaten anything all day?"

Obviously I would've said no but Judy bless her heart said that we could she said she hadn't eaten anything all day either so we pulled into bugaburger and Judy went inside for us.

 **Ace's pov**

After that bunny left (which her name is Judy best on the police force) I went to ask Nick (the fox) something when I saw him looking at Judy like he had a crush on her. So I asked "Nick do you like Judy or something."

He froze at me saying his name and of course he said no. _Denial_

"Come on Nick I know you do I can see how you look at her." Again he denied it and he started to blush a bit he might have red fur but you can see him blush a mile away.

So I asked him how long were they on the force together and he said two years. Then I said "It's okay if you like her we all have a love out there somewhere you just found yours sooner.

This time he acknowledged it and asked "Do you think she likes me to." I gave him a shrug and said "You have to find out for himself, but the longer you wait the more hard it will be to confess that you love her and she could get scooped up off her feet by another animal.

He just turned and looked at me with worry in his eyes and I said "It's true."

Then he asked "Is that what happened to you, did someone take the love of your life?"

As I recalled all of the memories of my love life I said "Yes"

He then turned around and we waited for Judy to come back out to leave.

 **Somewhere on the other side of town where a new "portal" has opened out dropped a wolf that was dressed in what looked like battle armour.**

"Ace McDermin I don't know where you are but you better hope to god that I don't find you! Your going to pay for everything you did."

 **A/N Hi everyone so uh I didn't quite get the chapter I wanted but instead I found out how it will probably this thank you for your time and thank you for leaving comments please if you have an idea please send it to me there are no bad ideas that's it next one will explain how he got there (hopefully). Thank you again and see you guys later.**

 **Peace out**

 **xXShawnMcClainX**


	3. Detour

**A/N The Characters that I'm putting in here are made up so please don't get mad I'm sorry so anyway I hope this is the story where Ace tells them mostly everything. So enjoy.**

Detour

 **Judy's pov**

When I came outside I saw two foxes were actually communicating. "And here I thought foxes were not very friendly toward each other." I said as I got in the cruiser. Ace looked confused and Nick looked embarrassed.

Nick was stammering over his words "I-uh um he said uh hmm"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone it'll be our secret." Me and Ace laughed as Nick loosed up a bit. Just then the radio squawked on "We have a police chase on general and casing anyone in the area please report." Without hesitation I picked up the receiver "This is Officer Hopps and Wilde we read you on are way."

 **Ace's pov**

The sirens went on and we sped off where there were three other cars. We must've been doin 80 mph on a 30 mph road. Judy spoke in her radio and spoke in the receiver "Why are we chasing this guy?" Seconds later someone with a scruffy voice responded "They just robbed a bank 10 min ago."

When we got close Nick started to get out of the car and start shooting at the robbers. He hit the car multiple times not very good but decent.

" _I've got to do something before someone gets hurt."_ I concentrated on the back seat of the car and seconds later I was in the car with them.

"What's up guys." I said sounding to over confident.

They all got startled and pointed their guns at me. So what did I do? I made all their guns fly out of the window. One by One I teleported to each squad car and left a guy in each car and then teleported back to Judy and Nick's cruiser with a thief with me.

"Hey look there slowing down." Judy said as Nick slowly returned in the car. "Maybe there surrendering." Judy suggested. "Maybe there out of gas." Nick said. "Or-" I began to say they both looked at me. "- there not in the car." I said.

Nick looked at me like I was crazy. Then looked in the backseat and found one of the robbers in the back of the car. He was so dumbfounded that he was stammering over simple words then said "How long was he here for."

"He just got here"

"That's impossible"

Judy lifted her radio and said "We have one of the crooks in the car anyone else have one?" A few seconds went by as people from random cars started saying yes. "How is this possible." Nick said.

 **20 minutes later**

We got to the station and I couldn't believe how many animals were there. People going to jail, coming out of jail, police officers, the whole gang was there what I really couldn't believe was the size of the cheetah that was standing behind the a desk.

"We're here to drop off some criminals" Judy said as the cheetah looked over the desk and smiled. "Good you can go ahead and put them in a cell."

Nick told me to wait out here until they got back. So I played my music thanking the lord that it wasn't changed into the gazelle pop star songs.

As I listened to my songs the cheetah behind the desk ask me if he could listen to it. I gave him an earbud and played. To my surprise he looked confused at what songs were playing."What is this, These songs don't exist."

When I was about to say what it was Nick and Judy appeared in the waiting hall with their civilian clothes on. "Well I've got to go but I'll tell you when we meet again." I said.

When we got outside and Nick said he was going to bring his car around. When he left I noticed Judy looking at him like Nick did when she left to get us food. So without any embarrassment I asked "Do you like Nick?"

She did the same exact thing Nick did. It was cute when these to deny that they do."It's okay if you do I'm not judging but it is cute the way your denying it.

"Don't call me cute" she said angrily as if she said it a million times already.

I didn't question why I just went with what she said.

"So is it that obvious that I do we only met 3 hours ago and you already know that I like him" she looked like she was about to cry. "No I just have that sense when peop- animals like each other."

Then question came up again "Did you have a girlfriend."

Again all those painful memories of me and my girlfriend came back in a flood.

"Yes I did" I said.

I guess she knew didn't want to talk about it so she went back to the conversation on her and Nick. "So what should I do then?" she asked.

"You should tell him how you feel before he's taken by another girl" I said with all of my words sinking in before I continued. "I've bet you heard this a hundred times now there's all kinds of fish in the sea, but there's not the same person twice you fell so in love with."

"You know your right" she sighed "If only there was an easy way of doing this."

"There is never an easy way to tell someone how you feel" I said. "It just happens."

Just then Nick came around the corner with a Mustang fastback. It was beautiful especially the way it was painted.

 **Nick's pov/nightfall**

I just got to the curb and already Ace was drooling at the sight of my car.

"I didn't know police currency could be that high" Ace said.

"It's not" I said.

"Then what's this" he said as he was looking very curious of the paint job of the car.

"I built this baby from scratch it was hard work, but every ounce of sweat was worth it."

Without hesitation Ace and Judy got in with Judy in front.

So when we were on the road I asked "Who's hungry?"

They both were so we went to a restaurant called "The right place".

Ace acted like he never saw it before or heard of it how could he not. It was the best place in all of zootopia.

We got a table and sat down and looked over the menu. Every vixen in the place was looking and taking glimpses of me and Ace. More Ace than me. He didn't acknowledge it matter of fact he was quiet through the whole meal only to give his order. I think the waitress liked him to but who knows. Ace does.

I wish I knew what was wrong, but every time I would ask him he shut down the conversation.

 **Ace's pov**

When we got to a restaurant it reminded me of me and her.

I didn't talk much while we were eating only to place my order and to shut down conversations Nick wanted to have with me.

I even noticed a couple of female foxes looking at me and Nick, but mostly me. They could stare all they want but they weren't going to get this ass.

After we ate Nick was taking out his wallet to pay and I stopped him."Nick let me pay for it."

He looked starstrucked like someone offered him a million dollars for no charge."Sure" he said. I put my hand in my pocket grabbed my wallet and spawning some $20 dollar bills.

While we were leaving a female fox came up to me and asked if I could join her tonight. I kindly rejected her but she wouldn't stop. So I made not remember what she was thinking of and I told her she was just leaving.

As we were going to Nick's house I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at my lock screen. It was a photo of me and my girlfriend. She had wavy blonde hair and a face that was carved by an angel. Honestly I have no idea why she was with me all those years.

I didn't notice we were at Nick's house until I heard the door slam.

"Hey we're here" I stated as I got out of the car.

"Yeah, we've been here for at least 20 minutes" he said. _How long was I in a trance for?_

He unlocked the door and waited for me to come in."Well I'm going to hit the hay. Good Night" I said as I headed toward the couch and went to sleep.

Nick on the other hand couldn't sleep to many things on his mind. So he waited as Ace fell asleep to answer a few questions of his.

 **Mystery wolf's pov**

"It's going to take me awhile before i even know what specie he is why does this place have to be a zoo noo it couldn't be hell or a demon's domain it had to be a fucking world of fucking-" beep beep beep. I looked down at the screen and a wide smile crossed my face."Animals"

 **A/N Sorry everyone I really hoped it would be this chapter that would have the explanation but how about this I'll do the next chapter on the explanation. Please commit and hit me up if you have an idea. Thank you**

 **Peace out/from xXShawnMcClainX**


	4. The Date

A/N Guys I am so happy why not only are people reading this story, but on September 9 2017 I have became an uncle. Another thing I might hold back the explanation a little longer. Enjoy

The Date

Nick's pov

I couldn't sleep no matter what I did. I even took Melatonins, but it didn't work. I couldn't get the thought of curious of what photo was so interesting on Ace's phone that he lost track of time.

I don't know why, but the next thing I knew I was thinking of turning on Ace's phone and looking for myself. I tried to think of other things, but again my brain was not helping any situation.

Then my phone started to ring scaring me from my thoughts. I picked it up with the ringtone I knew so well. "Hello?" Judy was on the other end.

"Nick were you sleeping?" Judy asked.

"No I had a lot of things on my mind so I can't."

"Oh good." There was a long pause and then I said "Want to catch a movie?"

Without hesitation or trying to say it was late she said "Yes." Personally I think she likes my company, but who knew. Ace did.

"Great I'll go and get you so get ready." I said as I got a yes sir from the other side of the line.

I hung up and got ready. When I was ready I went to the front porch and then remembered Ace.

"Should I wake him." "No I'll just let him sleep he's done a lot today."

Ace's pov

When I woke up The apartment was dark and dead silent. I got up and suddenly I was parched. I lit up my hand and looked for the sink.

"Ah there you are." I said like I was talking to someone.

Then I heard a plea for help coming from outside. I looked down which may seem weird for someone that can't see through things.

When I saw the source I growled. Someone was trying to steal a woman's purse. So without hesitation I teleported right behind the guy and gave him a tap on his shoulder.

"Get out of here you little cock sucker." he said his eyes still locked on the purse. So again I tapped his shoulder again.

This time he spun around and took out a gun and faced it toward me. "Now are you going to turn around or am I going to have to use this." he said as he pointed it at my chest.

I did my best actor voice and acted like I was scared of him. So I put my hands in front of my face and turned to civilian. "No please don't use it please" I said as I got on one knee with my hands still in front of my face. He pointed the gun down at me and said "Go home you little brave kid"

With that I grabbed his gun and pulled him toward me. I gripped the barrel of the gun and it molded into the shape of my gripped hand.

He pulled the trigger and noticed that it didn't fire. He let go and and I threw it on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me please I was just kidding." he said as he fell to the ground and put his paws in front of his face like I was going to punch him. This guy is a better actor than me I'm quite jealous.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you I'm not like those people and you don't either." I said as he looked up at me. "What?"

I looked at him he looked about 16 or 17. So I helped him out. "Just apologies and all will be forgotten." I said as I helped him up off the ground. He apologised I gave him $12,000 dollars and sent him on his way.

I helped the woman up who had fallen to her knees in fear. "I'll walk you home where do you live." She pointed down the street. "That way two blocks down."

We started to walk to her house. We were silent the whole time we were walking as I was touching her I read her thoughts. She was thinking about what happened and who saved her. She was also having a bit of a crush on me.

When we came up to her door she ran up to the door and unlocked it. She looked at me and asked "Would you like to come in?"

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to pay me back by giving me some action, but she was still terrified about what had happened to her so I went in.

Nick's pov

I pulled onto the curb and went to Judy's door and knocked. She opened the door. She on a purple shirt with jeans, casual.

"You look great" I said as she walked out her small room and locked it.

"This is just what I normally wear when not in uniform, Slick" she said

I didn't care what she wore she looked great in any piece of clothing in the world. "Right but you look absolutely beautiful tonight." I wanted to get ran over.

Judy with a slight blush punched me in the arm and said "Not even two minutes I've seen you and your getting punched."

"What can I say I'm a very punchable guy" I said as I scored a laugh from her.

We left the apartments and into the car and on our way to the movie theater.

Ace's pov

We went into the apartment and sure enough she's offering me something to drink. I kindly refused and sat down on a couch. She sat down next to me and said "I'm going to have to repay you somehow."

"What did you have in mind" I asked already knowing what she means. She reached over touched my leg and started to rub. "I think you can guess what I have in mind."

"Listen I know your grateful for me helping you, but you just almost got mugged you sure you want to do that." I said as I lifted her hand and put it on her lap. She thought for a moment and sighed "Your right I should go to sleep. Mind if you stay until I go to sleep."

"Sure I'll wait until you pass out." I said as she went to the next room to get changed and to sleep. I went in a few minutes later and saw her in bed with her eyes closed. I sat down next to her and rubbed her not because I liked her or anything just to tell if she's asleep.

Few minutes later she was asleep. I got up and went to the door and stopped. "Maybe I should leave her my number." I spawned a paper and pen and wrote her my number. After the number was on there I put the paper I her nightstand and left.

Nick's pov/After the movie

The movie all that good but it's Judy's favorite movie so I was willing to go through a movie that wasn't good then to see Judy not happy. During the movie I stole glances at her without her noticing.

"Hey Slick what are you thinking about." Judy said as she turned toward me.

"I was thinking I might have a new favorite movie." I lied while looking at her.

"Oh and I thought you said that it was terrible and you'd never liked it in a million years." she said as a smirk came across her face.

"Animals can change their opinion right do we have to stay on one." I said

"I guess." she said.

We got in the car and drove to Judy's apartment. We got there just as midnight was near. We got out and we walked to her door. We stopped at her door she thanked me for the movie and said she had a great time.

"I did to." I replied. But then Judy did something that I'll never forget. She stood up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. She then said "That was the best date I've had." She then went into her apartment and locked the door after her.

I just stood there and felt my cheek. "This is the best night ever."

Judy's pov

I walked in red faced of what I just did. "Was it what Ace said. No it couldn't have."

I slipped into my my pajamas put my phone on the charger and fell asleep with a grin. It was the best sleep I had had in months.

Ace's pov

While I was walking home I realised a strange feeling that I was being followed. I turned around and saw nothing I used my "x-ray" vision and still saw nothing. So I continued on. This time the feeling came up as a threat. Was this my power or my fox instincts. No matter what it was the feeling would not go away. So I looked behind me and said "Who ever is over there you don't want to mess with me."

Then out of nowhere five cheetahs came around the corner of an alley. They looked like mobsters with a black hoodie and jeans. One got close to me and said "Looks like we got a detective boys. The all bad ass Nick Wilde."

True I did look like like Nick, but they shouldn't say that to random people off the streets."No I'm not Nick and I'm the last animal you should be around right now."

The big one which I guessed to be the leader came close to me and said "We are here to take what ever thing you have and leave you to die."

Man they should really know how to listen to simple instructions. "You really want everything than try and take it."

One guy punched me so hard that the aftershock was him but me I was completely fine. He fell straight to the ground and was wailing like a baby on the whole way down. "Now" I began to say "anyone else want to get hurt?"

Two guys came lodging at me. I put out my arms in cloths line position and they fell over both my arms. The leader came at me with a knife. I grabbed his arm with the knife in it, punched his side, grabbed the knife and bent it.

"Get him" he shouted and all of them were on me. They didn't realise that I could pick up an entire train and still be adding weight. So I threw them off me knocking them out against the wall.

The leader was freaking out."Who are you?" he asked in panic still.

"I'm the guy that Told you not to fuck with him, but what happened you fucked with him."

"Please don't hurt me" he pleaded. Man it is a whole lot easier to scare people here than it is where I live.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but to understand why your doing this." I told him.

He said his mother and father both were in the hospital because they were in a tremendous car wreck.

So without hesitation I reached in my pocket and took out my wallet."How much do you need?" I asked

He stared at me wide eyed "Your going to give me money?" he asked as he got his panicking under control.

"No I'm showing you that your not alone." I said

"Uh 5- $50,000." he said as he squinted at how much it was.

I just laughed spawned in a little over that much handed it to him and said "You aren't going to get that much money just jumping people off the street."

He just looked at me then the money he just received and back at me. Without holding back his tears he sprinted up toward me and gave me a hug in appreciation. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he said as he walked off in the distance.

I turned the other way of where I was going and walked back to Nick's house, but without even one step I heard him. "Chris" I said under my breath. I turned and there he was or at least I think it was him. He was a wolf.

Chris's pov

"Ah so here you are Ace. I've been wondering where you were." I said as I stepped closer to him staring at him like I did to everyone.

"I was with some new friends." he said.

"Yeah I saw them are they your new favorite. I mean a fox and a bunny cop are you that desperate in making a friend." I said as I was slowly closing the gap between us.

"I had great friends. My brother, My girlfriend, and My best friend. What else do you want from me." he said.

"All I want is for you to say that you committed a murder." I said getting to feisty a little.

"I committed no murder and your just a bitch and an asswhole cock sucker." he said as he started to ball up his fists as he was ready to strike.

"I'm not here to fight you, but to give you a warning you can't keep them safe you know." I said.

"I can sure try." he said as he lunged himself at me.

In the nick of time I became smoke and left him. "This is going to be a whole lot of fun when I'm done." I said

Nick's pov

When I got back to the house I saw Ace still asleep. So I quietly headed toward my room then I realised what I was doing before "the date". So I quietly grabbed Ace's phone and turned it on. I was in shock at what I saw then.

Hey guys another thanks for you guys that you guys took your precious time to read this. Over 300 views on this story I'm still blown away by it thank you so much.

Peace

xXShawnMcClainX

P.S. I'm sorry for what just happened it was fine when I posted it.


	5. Who knew

Who knew

 **Ace's pov**

When I woke the next day something odd came over me. "Duh Ace you just had an encountered on the same guy that killed the three most important people in your life and stopped two robberies." I got up and made breakfast. I know I should be waking up Nick, but I had a feeling he didn't want to be waken up at 6:10 in the morning.

Two hours had gone by when I heard Nick come out of his room. He looked like he was up for a while. "Morning Nick." I said as I gave him a waffle with blueberries in it. When me and him were clasping hands at the hospital in greeting I managed to see what was his most desire was which was blueberries and Judy.

He said nothing but just sat down and looked at me with curious eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I asked as I grabbed a waffle for myself and sat on the other side of him giving him some room to breath cause clearly he needed it.

It took him a minute to say "I'm thinking at what your going to tell me and Judy today is going to be unbelievable."

"Okay?" I said as he went to his waffles. After he took his first bite he immediately looked at me like he was given the medal of honor without raising a paw. "What did you put in these waffles." he said as he took another bite.

I guess he was talking about the blueberries so I said "A master chef never reveals what he does in the kitchen." I said sounding a little childish.

After Nick's fifth or sixth plate of waffles there was a knock at the door. It was Judy at the door with her officer uniform on.

Nick came up to the door and asked if they could be alone. I obliged because I thought it was police things so I didn't want to see what they could do when a mammal refused to do something.

 **Nick's pov**

After Ace was gone I looked at Judy with serious in my eyes. She thought it was about last night because she immediately started the conversation there. "Look Nick if you don't feel the same way about me then it's okay-." I cutted her off. "Last night was the happiest I've been in years, but were not going to talk about that. Were going to be talking about this."

I held up my phone with a picture of Ace's lockscreen on it.

She squinted "What am I looking at Nick?"

I looked at her and at the phone it was off. "Dammit. Hang on." I pulled up the picture and this time she gasped. "What are they?" She said grabbing my phone to look at the picture more closely.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he's going to tell us."

We called out Ace and he came out with new cloths on. " _Where did he get another pair of cloths from."_ Now wasn't the time to ask about that now was the time to get what he was and why was he here.

 **Ace's pov**

When I came out I saw Nick being protective over Judy and Judy looking at me like I was a monster. "What's up?" I said as I was sitting on the couch that recently held me in a slumber called sleep.

"Don't sit down." Nick barked.

"Okay?" I said as I jerked myself up from the sudden eruption from Nick.

"You are going to tell us what happened when we first encountered on you in that alleyway." Nick growled.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you." I said "It goes like this."

 **Ace's story**

"Okay on me Jonathan" I called down in a hush voice hoping he would hear me.

We were scoping out an area for an abandoned warehouse three years ago. After my brother passed from the same guy we were about to take down. Jonathan was my best friend and my girlfriend was his sister. She died by the same way my brother did.

With a simple nod of Jon's head I crawled through the air ducts and into the building. I dropped down on the cement with a light thud. I could hear someone talking in the other room, It sounded like he was giving a speech, but who to. As I got closer I noticed a hole in a door leading into the next room.

"Were this close to getting him to break we just need one more victim and then he'll be saying he murdered him until he's 81." I heard one say that was clearly the one who took my brother and the one I loved away from me.

"It better be done by the time we go, the boss is growing impatient." I heard someone else say.

Just then I heard a crashing at the door and then I saw a man with the most unbelievable sight. "Jon" I murmured

"Look who I found poking around the place." A guy said as he slammed Jon to the ground with a loud thud.

Chris then raised his gun and shot his employee. "Don't interrupt me" he said as he turned his focus onto Jon.

"We have found that last soul everyone" he said walking around him like he was contagious.

"You'll never get away with this they'll realise that I'm gone and send a search party." he said as he was looking at something. As I followed his gaze I saw what he was looking at.

"Your a mother fuckin genious." He was looking at an opening right above me. So I climbed up and saw a better view of everything.

"I only have one thing to say, how close are you to Ace McDermin?" he asked giving me chills up my spine.

"We are very close, like die for one another close." he said giving me a warm feeling that out threw the cold chill.

"That's good then you'll be missed dearly to him." Chris said as he rose a blade aimed it toward him and was going to slice.

At that moment I grabbed a rope and went in giving out my best battle cry I could manage.

With that Jon jumped up grabbed the sword and started slashing hitting five people and almost Chris.

We got in a circle. I was shooting while Jon was slashing anyone that came close to me.

"We are going to get out of here" I said as we made are way to the exit.

As we came across I saw blood. When I turn around Jon was standing there with a bullet wound.

"Cease fire" someone shouted as I cradled my dying friend in my arms. "You can make it just hold on." but it was to late. I cried in his torso and begged him to come back. I stood up bold faced "Your going to die, EVERYONE is going to die.

As I was about to raise my gun and start shooting there was a swish at my legs. I thought it was the wind until I looked down. It was a blue dimensional portal. While this was happening I noticed that everything was quiet so I looked up no one was there. Not even my dead friend. I was bringing out my radio to tell them that Chris was getting away, but then I fell. Not over anything I fell in the blue dimensional portal. The next thing I knew I was talking to a bunny and a fox.

 **Ace/real time**

As I finished my story I could see them not believing me so I made the believe me.

I pulled out my phone and showed them pictures and that seemed to make them believe every word I just said.

Now I could see the horror in both of there eyes. "You poor creature thing." Judy started. Nick came over and tried to comfort me and to apologize for going off on me.

"It's fine really, and please don't call me a creature these things," I held up the phone. "these are human beings."

I put the phone down and looked them over. "Now it's not safe for you guys to be alone so we need to stay together. I don't think that would be a problem right." They both looked at me like they just got caught making out. "How did yo-" I cutted them off. "I know everything like I knew Nick looked at my phone and took a picture of my lock screen."

Nick looked down and was about to apologize but I stopped him. "You have every right to be curious just next time ask next time I'm willing to answer any question you guys have.

So the entire day they were asking questions about us you reading this. Yeah I know your reading this.

By the time they were done with there questions It was night fall. "Okay so who's house are we staying at." I said.

 **Hi guys what a story right now in the next story there going to find out who Chris is sooner than Ace want's them to. And let's take a minute for the people that were in the twin towers.**

 **Peace out everyone**

 **xXShawnMcClainX**


	6. Distracted

**A/N Hi everyone I uh I have some bad news. This story will probably not continue after next month. The reason is because I'm moving and I don't have anything to type on. So If your wondering why the story has ended that's why. But over 500 views is bizarre I never thought that so many people would read this. So a special thanks to you guys for reading this story.**

Distracted

 **Ace's pov**

We ended up going over to Judy's apartment since it was much smaller than Nick's. When we went inside the first thing that hit me was Judy's smell. " _Of course you idiot it's Judy's apartment, her smell."_ Nick seemed to be ready as he didn't as gag as much as me.

The second thing was the overload of stuffed bunnies that were on her bed.

As if reading my mind she said "I have them because they keep me company."

"Ah" I said still looking at the orgy of bunnies out in front of me.

"So we're going to need sleeping arrangements." Nick said. Judy looked around but saw nothing but floor. "Sorry" she said. "Only one bad and three people."

"It's okay you guys can have the bed and I'll keep watch." I said forgetting I haven't told them that Chris is here with me.

"Watch out for what" Nick said horror in his eyes.

"Nothing I can't handle" I said going toward the door. When I was about to open the door there was a knock. "Are you expecting anyone" I asked hoping it would be a yes.

Judy just shook her head. I used my x-ray vision to look out in the hallway than I saw it. "Holy shit" I said.

"Who is it" Judy called out. I opened the door and then POW. I was on the floor with 20 bunnies on me at most.

"Judy, Judy" I heard someone yell.

"Mom, Dad" Judy said as she rain and gave them a hug.

I was on the verge of passing out before "Dad" shooed the bunnies away. "Give the fox some air will ya" he said.

I looked at him and he gave me a warm comforting smile. "Judy who is this" he asked. "That's our new friend Ace." she stated giving me a paw up.

He extended his arm "Nice to meet you son I'm Stu" he said as I took his paw in mine.

"The pleasure is mine Sir" I said referring back to my old military training.

"Oh please don't call me Sir son, just call me Stu." he said

"If that's what you want I won't intrude to make you uncomfortable, Stu" I said retracting my paw.

Then comes over is I guessed is his wife. "I'm Bonnie" she said giving a warm motherly feeling. I shook her hand and again resorted to my military training. "So do you want to be called Bonnie or mam" I said

She looked at me and smiled "Call me Bonnie" she said.

"So what brings you to Zootopia" Judy started as she was getting bunnies off of Nick.

"We're just here to see if you finally have a mate yet."

"Mom" Judy grunted

Bonnie looked at Nick "She hasn't met anyone yet has she?"

Nick to a minute to respond. "No she hasn't"

"Well that's a shame it would be nice to have a fox step son" Bonnie said

I noticed Bonnie looking at me when she said that. "No I'm not I mean we're not uh" I didn't know what to say. Two bunnies think that I'm dating her daughter.

Judy spoke up "MOM" she shouted almost making the apartment silent.

Then Nick looked up and said "We're kind of dating"

They went from me to Nick and there mouths began to drop in disbelief.

"Oh do we need to leave" Stu said as he was making his way to the door.

Before Judy said something I said "We were just about to leave" I said looking at Nick with a nod toward the door.

Judy and Nick were about to say something but I stopped them. "Come on Nick"

Just then Bonnie and Stu started to leave "No you guys just stay we'll come back another day when Ju-Ju has time for us" Stu said as he wished us a farewell and left. I looked at the two animals in the room.

"What happened to staying together." Nick said

"We were never planning on leaving, it's just a technique that I picked up while in the military. Usually someone would leave a room the person would become uncomfortable and leave instead of the person that chose to leave. Since Judy's parents are so nice, no offence." she waved it off. "They were in a tight spot. I was hoping it would work for animals as well." Lie I just used scramble their minds and made tem leave.

With a simple nod they got on Judy's bed and fell asleep. I left the room to take watch and let them sleep. I set up security cameras all around the corners to detect smoke motion.

Morning came and none of the cameras went off and that was a good thing. Nick and Judy were still asleep so I woke them and told them to get ready for work and to act natural.

 **20 minutes later**

We were patrolling the neighborhood when someone was going over the speed limit and ran a red light.

Judy grabbed the radio and spoke into it. "This is Officer Hopps and Wilde we have a car that is over the speed limit and ran a red light were in pursuit." She put the radio down and turned on the sirens. "In your dimension do people have car like these?" asked Nick

"Nope we have cars that go 10 times faster than this hunk of junk" I said as we speed through cars to the perp. We caught up and Judy pulled up a microphone. "This is the police pull over to the side of the road and put your hands up.

Three times she did that before we got close and Nick did what he did last time. So I did my thing. I concentrated on the driver after a few seconds he slowed down.

They through him in the car and headed toward the police and when I mean throw they threw him over me.

" _This place was weird but they do have there perks."_ I thought as another one was doing the same thing.

Again Judy repeated the action and zoomed past everyone forgetting that someone was in the backseat. " _This is going to be a long day."_ I thought

 **8 hours later**

We arrested 60 mammals for the same things. This was getting odd and suspicious. What the hell is going on?

 **Chris Redsky's pov**

With everyone doing the same thing it was only a matter of time before Ace would connect the dots and come find him.

While I was looking at the screens before me one of my employees came in.

"Sir why does he need to be out there when we need him here?" he said as he got closer. I transported to my spot up to where he was and stared him down. "Are you questioning my authority?" I asked as I held up a gun to his head.

"No not at all just wondering Sir."

"Well if you want to know than I don't need him yet. I need him to be distracted before we go back. When he went through he got another ability and that's to sense if someone goes to another dimension. Get the jist?" I asked slightly lowering my gun.

He stood there for a minute before he said "Great plan Sir, but why do we need to go back to the other world what do we need there that's not here?"

I raised my gun "If you weren't my second and command you would be dead, but to be fair I have been rude to you so here's the thing we need to go back so we can collect an old friend of mine."

"What's so great about him?"

"He's a bloodhound he can sniff out people from california to New York City."

"So why do we need a bloodhound Sir?"

"BECAUSE WE NEED A FUCKING BLOODHOUND. Now no more questions." I said as I was squeezing the trigger.

Just then another one of my employees came up to the door, but didn't come in they knew by now when I was in a pissed off mood not to come in or they will get shot. "Sir we're ready." he said as he ran the other way leaving a trail of sound behind him.

"Good" I murmured.

 **Frank's pov/Real World**

I was getting ready for service happy to be teaching a whole room full of people about the lord above when this thing came out of nowhere. I looked into it and saw nothing so I went to the stage or at least I thought I did. Just as was about to leave I was sucked in the thing. Where I was next only god knew.

 **Chris's pov**

When I saw him I was certain that nothing would go wrong.

"Sir how do we know he won't rebel?" one of my employees said.

I shot him

He came to the world worried and afraid but he was a weasel. " _Really are you serious."_ He looked up at me with curiosity. "Who are you and why is an animal walking and talking." He said as he looked around in awe.

"You don't remember me Frank." I said as he suddenly flinched backward a couple of inches.

"That's impossible Ace killed you."

"You sound disappointed Frank."

"What do you want from me?"

"Ready to pay back the favor?" I asked giving him a slight shiver.

"I don't owe you a damn thing." he said as he got to his feet trying to get as tall as me, but realized he was an animal himself.

"What did you do to me." he asked.

"I didn't do nothing to you it's this place that's your in it made you an animal and it wasn't you who owed me it's your demon."

He then looked worried like he'd been caught doing something that he wasn't suppose to be doing which in a way he was.

Just then he lost control and bended over gasping. "Are you ready my friend?" I asked.

He stood up taller than I expected. "What do you need?" he asked.

 **Hey guys another thing I've been meaning to ask. Who is your favorite made up character in here and who do you want to hear more of. Please comment below and let me know what you think so far in this story. Thank You for reading this again.**

 **Peace**

 **xXShawnMcClainX**


	7. What was that

**A/N Hey guys it's me you know the guy that can't write for shit. Yeah I know but this story is almost over. So I'm just going to get it done, but I was thinking of a part 2. Tell me what you guys or ladies think. That's it.**

What was that

 **Nick's pov**

With another day of work and everything Ace told me I was feeling kinda queasy, but it changed as soon Judy ask ME out. "Sure I have nothing else to do, but what about Ace I don't trust him at your house while we're not there."

"He could come he's fine with the whole prey/pred relationship. Even when he came from a dimension where we are enemies."

We were coming out of the precinct with our pedestrian clothes on and Ace following behind, but he wasn't paying attention more like he was paying attention to every animal that was coming between us. "Sure we can bring him. I may not like him, but he's starting to become a friend."

Judy looked back at Ace then toward me then back again like she was trying to connect something. "Do you think there's something more to him then what he say's?" she finally asks.

"No why?" I asked caught off guard by her question.

"No reason just he is looking between animals like he's expecting someone."

"Yeah I noticed that to, but he has his secrets and we have ours. He'll tell us his secret when he want's to." I said as I hoped the door would closed.

"Yeah I guess your right." she said as she gave him a last glance.

 **2 hours later**

We were getting ready to go to the restaurant where we will be eating, but was it a friend dinner or a date. Just then I was broken away from my thoughts. "I'll let you guys have your date and I can stay at another table if that's okay?"

Me and Judy both were gazing at him like he just answered the meaning to life question. As Judy was about to deny the grateful suggestion he said "It's your date and I don't want you guys to feel uncomfortable. So I would go to another table and eat and don't worry I'll pay for my food."

After another gaze at him he suddenly looked like he was brighter than the light in the room. "If it doesn't bother you then it's-" I was cut off. "It's not about me it's about you two." Now I wanted to run up to him and kiss the sweetness off him.

"Thank you Ace that would be great" I said.

"And don't worry I will stay at a table that you guys can still see me." Now he was going over the top. "No Ace it's okay sit where you want we will find you after we're done eating" Judy said still looking starstrucked at him.

 **Ace's pov**

When they said I could sit anywhere I had the perfect spot to sit. "Okay cool then you trust me now?" I said wincing a little as it got past my lips or "muzzle".

It took a while for them to answer, but after maybe a minute Judy said "Yes now we trust you".

 **30 minutes later**

We were now at the…the… we were now at the restaurant. We went in with a full line of animals waiting to get there orders.

"Looks like there's a line we'll have to wait" Nick said as he began to sit in a chair across from the line.

"Nope we don't have to wait" I said as I went up to the cortell. The lion at the stand was reading a magazine when she saw me coming up it went from I don't care to how do I get in your pants.

"Afternoon" she started "Do you have a reservation?". She looked like she would jump at me and try to pull off my clothes if I said a word. "Ah yes I have a reservation for three under the name Ace McDermin" I said still worried what she was going to do.

"Ju-Just a minute" she said as she was having trouble with the touch pad. "Here you are table for three"

"I'm going to need another table please" I said.

Now she was all for it. I think she was waiting for me to ask her out this place is weird and I should talk what am I if his place is weird?

"Okay just go on up and we'll bring you it. Have a nice evening." she said as she gave me clearance.

I went back to Judy and Nick who have seen the whole fiasco. "I think she likes you Nick said as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Have you noticed that all the female's like me. I said as a few other women were looking at me with the same looks as the lion.

"I don't like you like that" Judy said as she gripped Nick's arm clarifying she was taken by another fox. Me and Nick look the same accept I have grey eyes and a Grey thin line going down spine.

"That's because you have found your true lover" I said as I looked at Nick and gave him a thumbs up.

He blushed a little and went for the room. "Not that way we have a special place" I said as I pointed upward. They both looked up and gasped.

"Your not talking about on the roof are you?" Nick asked as he was now jaw to the floor.

"Yep I thought since you guys did so much for me and said that I can sit where I want I wanted to pay you guys back."

"This is awesome thank you Ace." Nick said as he went to the door and opened it.

We climbed the stairs and found the upper class. The Very Important People hangout. They sat by a window across from where I was sitting.

 **Judy's pov**

This is like a dream, but why isn't he sitting near us though we won't bite. What was I saying of course he knows that, So why was he sitting by himself. As I was still thinking why he wouldn't sit by us the waiter came up.

"May I take your order." he said as he introduced us that his name was Marcel.

Not yet Marcel we will be a minute." I said as he walked away.

When he left I noticed Nick staring at me like I was a bucket of blueberries which may sound crazy, but trust me I know when someone has an eye for me. I have been on a couple of dates in my life they all ended the same way.

"What are you looking at." I said as he gave out a sigh of relief and said "Only the prettiest bunny I have ever seen.

The sweet phrase made me blush and turn the other way to hide it. "Let's just get something to eat." I said as I opened the menu and looked at the salads. Nick mirrored me.

 **Nick's pov/After dinner**

We were leaving with Ace paying the bill for us and him and giving a huge tip. We thanked him again and he shrugged it off like it was just a random comment that he heard a thousand times over. "It was all for you two not for me you two deserve each other" he said as we we're busting open the doors from the restaurant into the cold night air.

Just then I had to use the bathroom. "I'll be back don't leave without me." I said as I got a smart remark from Ace. "Okay got it leave without you." Judy took care of it for me she punched him regretting it almost instantly.

I went to the bathroom to hear someone calling for me. I looked around and then realized it was coming from the place I was going to.

I went in with the door swinging shut. I looked around and saw someone on the ground in the corner weeping softly. I went to give him some help resisting the urge to pee. Then he got up by himself, looked at me and said with a grin "You have Ace to thank for this."

As I began to question what he was talking about I was met with a cloth and then I blacked out. The only thing I remembered was the same guy saying "Chris is going to be having kittens for a week now."

 **A/N hey guys hope you guys like the story the story will continue on Ace's pov and please note that I made all this in one day so please tell me what you think.**

 **Peace**

 **xXShawnMcClainX**


	8. Kidnapped

**A/N Hey guys its me the guy that can't right for his own life. So I did move, but all this work that you see now is on an Amazon tablet. So just wanted to say that I'm continuing the story and I love you guys who reads these.**

 **Kidnapped**

 **Nick's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my beating heart. "Good to know I'm still alive" I thought to myself.

"Not for long" I hear someone say. I look around but my vision is blurry from the insident.

"Who's there?" I call out.

There was nothing but the ringing in my ears. " _Am I alone. I can't be. If I'm alone then how did ... Either I heard it in my head or someone is playing games."_

 _"_ Yes it was me." I looked around but I still couldn't see anything. "Danm this blur." I try to riub them but my arms and legs are in restraints.

"Sorry about the straps but I can't be to careful."

"Stop playing games and show yourself!" There was a pause before anything happened.

"I'm right here." I spun around to where the voice was coming from. By this time my eyes were starting to clear.

"Hello Nickolas" it said to me. His voice was scruffy like he was choking on a pipe. Now my vision cleared till my night vision kicked in. "Who are you" my voice sounded weary like it was sore from yelling.

"I shouldn't probably tell you that but to hell with it" he said with a joking accent. Now I could see. The mammal that's in the room with me is a wolf, grey fur with some black, a drench coat and some jeans I never seen before.

"My name is Chris Redsky and you my friend have just been abducted" he said it like he's done this before. "How do you know my name" I ask. "I know everything and everyone here. Like your darling sweetheart rabbit." That's when I snapped. "IF YOU LAY ONE PAW ON HER-" "You'll do what" he interrupted. I fell silent.

"So before you ask anything more and give me a headache let me tell you why your here." I did what he instructed me to do.

"Just so were clear I have no interest in you-" "Then why am here" I interrupted. "LET ME FINISH GOD DAMMIT!" " _Whos god?"_ I asked myself. He smacked his head like he heard what I said.

"Like I was saying i have no interest in you I have interest in your new friend Ace McDermin." That's when I got a cold feeling up my spine then black.

 **Ace's POV**

It has been 3 months since Nick had gone missing. Everything was crashing out of place. The police department was no fun anymore, the post office was sending out fliers for Nick, search parties. The worst of them all is what is happening to Judy. She's been a wreck ever since he's was found missing, every time we (I was helping her) got a tip she would immediately take it, every interigation she did always stated with the same question "Where was Nick Wilde?" That's only half of it when she was off work she would pace in front of her TV like someone out of the blue was going to find him. She acted fine every time her parents came or called her like she wasn't hurt at all. I get she doesn't want to share her pain, but you just got to let in flow out in a heaping ball of tears. Not me my satisfaction is killing assassins who try to kill me or killing my enemies troopers.

Its night time now and here we are doing the same thing we always did for 3 months straight Judy pacing and me trying to find him. "Chris Redsky" I said out loud knowing Judy was lost in thought.I knew who had taken Nick, but i needed to go alone because I know what hes capable of doing.

"Judy" I said as she stopped and looked at me with hope in her eyes. "You need to relax we'll find him I promise." "It doesn't look like your trying to find him. It looks like your sitting on your ass and telling me to relax when clearly I can't without the mammel I love by my side" she snapped back at me with anger and hate. I have never seen her like that before.

Before I could say anything she immediately turned from anger to caring. "I'm so sorry Ace" she said trying to sit on her bed and hug me. I think she might see me as Nick. I mean were not different from each other. The only difference is that I have grey eyes and a thin grey line going down my spine.

"I'm just going to go outside to get some air" I said while standing. "OK" is all she managed to say.

I stood at ease with my back up against the wall while my mind went wild. "I need to get Nick back or she's going to find him and be in some serious danger more dangerous then any of her jobs combined. I need to tell her about me and my abilities to do what can do. I need-" I stopped mid thought to someone in the alleyway right behind the building. It was someone struggling from a bobcat.

So in my cocky way I strolled up to them "Now that's no way to treat a female predater."

"And who exactly are you?" he asked in a English yet Australian accent. I swear this place is weird.

"Me I'm nobody but you can ask yourself who are you?" He looked at me like I had lost some of my brain cells.

"Look mate" Australian! "You don't want to be messing with me" he said as he slowly released the mammel and started to pull out a gun.

I was slightly faster. Which I mean a whole lot faster I ran at him and pinned him against the wall with him confused. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I said as I started to go for his glory spot. "Okay mate you win you win" he said with worry to what I might do to him.

I dropped him and turned around to help the female pred up. "Look out" she cried out. The mugger had a knife. Clearly he was expecting someone to be messing with him. He stabbed the knife in me. I had no pain at all. He saw it had no effect so he did it again and again and again. I got up spun around and head butted him. He was going around like he was drunk. I went over to him and uppercut him. He fell face first to the ground. He was out cold.

"A true warrior mate" I said giving my best Australian I could muster up. I helped her up who was also a fox. _Why are all the foxes being maned_.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing" I said grinning. "Would you like me to walk you home?" "No!" She said immediately. "My house isn't that far, but I can see that your nearby so when I'm in trouble I'll come knocking" she laughed and I had to join in.

"So seriously are you OK" she asked. "Yeah never felt better why?" "Your shoulder isn't sore or anything?"

I looked over at my shoulder. It was already healing and repairing the damages that I couldn't feel. "Uh yeah you see the guy had a plastic kit knife." I looked over at the mammal and still unconscious.

"Well you better leave before he wakes up." "Okay" she said as she started to get up and go home. I went over to this "Mugger", turned him over and checked his pulse. He was still breathing. I then X-RAYED him to make sure he didn't break anything important. He had a fracture on his skull that's bad. I cant heal people in away of bringing them back to life, but I can fix a fractured skull or anything else in that matter. I put my hand on his head and began my magic. In 10 seconds I heard a sigh of relief.

" Great now to take him to the police."

As I grabbed him and lifted him up on my now perfect shoulder 4 mammals came into view. 2 polar bears and 2 rhinos.

"May I help you" one of the rhinos asked obviously wanting to take the bobcat.

"Yes you can help me! Can you point me in the direction of the police station please?" Putting on my joking personality.

"Guess we have a jokester here felas" one of the bears said.

"And what do I call you guys " Jackasses" "Just hand over that bobcat and we won't hurt you a lot."

"You see that's great reasoning there Jackass number 3 but I rather take this guy in."

Thats when it hit them that I was not going to surrender him so easily. "Alright motherfucker let's do this then."

"Bring it" I said slugging my shoulders and dropping the mammal on the ground.

One rhino came in obviously not knowing what's going to happen to him. He came at me from behind with his hand outstretched to pick me up by my head. He did with a cost.

"You think your so tough" he said. "Yes I am" I said. In a flash I twisted his arm and flipped him over me. He was more surprised then anyone in the alleyway. "What the fuck" one of the bystanders said. "Anyone else" I said getting in a martial art position. "What are you waiting for get that fucker." Within that they snapped out of their empty minds and dead out sprinted for me. I stepped out of the bear and rhinos way and they ran straight into each other knocking themselves unconscious. The remaining bear grabbed me by my head and threw me against the wall. I slid down the wall. To the hard concrete ground. I stood perfectly up swept some dust off my jacket. "Come on jackass number 1 you can get me" I said as I put my hands behind my back intimidating him. "Why am I jackass number 1." "Well cause you spoke first." He ran at me. I jumped up and grabbed his chest and picked him up. "What the hell no small predator can lift us up." "Well I'm not a small predator or even a mammal. I'm your worst nightmare." I slammed him against the wall with the wall engulfing him.

"Phew what a workout" I said to the rhino that I didn't knock out. "Who are you?" He ask with fear.

I didn't say anything I gave him a pressure point and immediately he fell asleep.

I rounded up the "gang of muggers" he ran to the precinct and back to Judy's apartment. I went up to her door and went in. Judy was against someone in an embrace.

I coughed to get their attention. "Uh excuse me I'm back Judy who's this."

Judy looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

The person that was hugging her turned around. Who it was scared the fur right off my body. "Hello Ace long time no see." "Nick!" I muttered under my breath.

 **Oh no what's going on why is Nick there why is Judy crying. Well frankly you'll have to wait until next chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading my stories it really means alot to me. Please leave a comment on what you think.**

 **Pease xXShawnMcClanX**


	9. There's no answer

**Hello everyone. Its me xXShawnMcClainX back with another story. So last time Nick was kidnapped by the guy that wants Ace mounted to a wall over his fireplace, but what happens when he comes to Ace instead of the other way around. So without anymore hesitation enjoy.**

Chapter 9 There's no answer

 **? POV**

"Okay" I said as I got up and got out of the alley. As I rounded the corner I pulled out my phone and started to dial.

"Hey fell for it your good."

"Excellent." Is all I heard. I put my phone away and shifted back to myself. "This is to easy to be true" I said to myself.

 **Judy's POV**

"What did I just do? What came over me to make me do that?" I was talking to myself ever since Ace had left the room. "I need to apologize to him when her gets back." I said trying to get my mind off of it.

Suddenly the door opens. I immediately speak up. "Ace I'm so sorry at what happened. I-" I stopped mid sentence. "NICK!" I ran up as fast as I could and almost toppled him over just by hugging him. "Oh Nick I thought I never see you again!" I let go a bit to see his smiling face. "I'm so happy to see you to Judy." _Why didn't he use my nick name? I don't care were finally back together again and that's all that matters._

"Judy" he began to say.

"Yes Nick."

"I need to tell you something really important about Ace."

"Okay what is it."

"Ace... Ace is a murderer"

"Okay Nick that's really funny haha" I said thinking he went back to his sarcastic jokes.

"No Judy its true he's a murderer."

Now I was starting to believe it. How did he know Ace was a murderer he was gone for three months straight and Ace has been by my side trying to help me find him. "How do you know this?" I asked.

"He's the kidnapper" he said.

The news hit me like a pile of bricks. "No, No he couldn't of he has been with me." I started to cry cause I was truly starting to believe it.

"Judy he had kidnapped me." I went back into his chest and wept.

 **Ace's POV**

I looked at Nick and Judy then looked to the floor. That's when I realised the two police officers.

"Ace please have a seat." The police officer began. I did what he said and sat down close to the two huggers. In a flash Judy had me in handcuffs.

"What's going on?" I asked. Nick got closer to me and said "Why did you kidnap me?"

"What me no I didn't kidnap you are you insane?" What was going on with him?

"Don't play games. You had kidnapped me and said that you had killed a lot of people is this true?" "No"

That's when I noticed something in his eyes. The green to his eyes were a darker emerald color then last time.

"You know what tell me who I said I killed would you Nick." That's when I really got him. "Ah... Well... it was uh... I don't remember what you said but you said it."

"Well I at least had to tell you the animal I killed." This was fun to do.

"Uh... well it was a... A..." Judy looked at him.

"You know what to hell with this!" He spun around drawer his gun and pointed it at Judy, but I was already out of the handcuffs. I ran at Judy grabbed her and ran out of the room. _Why didn't the police officers do anything?_ Judy looked around and saw that we were outside her room.

"Hands up" she called out to me, but literally I was two inches away from her. I didn't have time for this so I made her fall asleep. This maybe weird but I shrunk her and put her inside me. Then there was shootings coming out of the door. I looked inside surely enough they knew I went outside. I looked around the building and saw that it was surrounded with cops. So I ran to the roof.

First thing that hit me was a search light helicopter. I morphed out a gun a shot the searchlight. Then I put the gun away and started running from roof top to roof top. The cops were on the roofs so just to be safe I checked the vin number on their badges. They were fakes. So I ran up to one grabbed him by the head spun around a threw him off the building I teleported to the next fell down on top of her and crushed her with my strength.

Then started to run along on roof tops again. "This is your last chance surrender now and don't get shot." I spun around flipped them off and started to run again.

Then I came to an area that had no more roofs. Their was nowhere to go so I jumped down. A police officer was standing behind me. "All right on the ground now." I did a quick move got close to him smack him with all my strength and made him pass out. I turned around and there was a car right there. A white limo. The driver was out the window of it. It was a panther.

"Did you see what just happened?" I asked him just receiving a simple nod. "Don't tell anyone." I said to him. Then he snapped out of his trans.

"I'm here to pick you up actually." Who would've sent me a limo?"

Without hesitation he said "Just get in sir!"

 **? POV**

"I told you to never call me on this line unless it was an emergency!" I was in the middle of a conference with a former of mine when my phone started to ring.

"I know sir, but were in kind of in a jail cell. This is out last call." Now I was furious. "Where's the fucking bobcat?"

"He's here with us!"

"So how are you in jail?"

"We were fighting someone who was trying to take the bobcat to jail! We stopped him, but we failed."

"Clearly jackass #1."

"Sir he called me the same thing."

"Hang on where did you fight him?"

"Around your godmothers house."

"Someone's on the way."

I hung up the phone and turned to one of my limo drivers. "Get my men out of the cell including that bobcat."

"Yes sir." He went away.

"Monches, go get Judy and that fox that has been with her!"

"You mean Nick sir?"

"No! The other one!"

"Right away sir!"

 **Well that was good if I do say so for myself. This chapter is about to give you someone you probably know a big roll in this series. So guys tell me what you think. Am I doing good or bad? Thanks again for reading my story.**

 **Peace xXShawnMcClainX**


	10. First Impressions

**A/N Hello everyone its me back with another chapter. Now I know the last chapter was all over the place, but I wanted to have more action. So in this chapter Ace is going to tell a little bit more then he wants to share. So here you go!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **First Impressions**

 **Chris's POV**

"You fucking retarded no good excuse ass!" I was so close to hanging him, but no I get my dick chopped up.

"I cant believe you let them get away, but to be fair we got that dumb bunny to fall for it." BAM! I'd shot one of my henchmen.

"Now get your sorry asses out of hear before I shoot again." They left in an instant leaving only me and the lover boy.

"Judy it not a dumb bunny!" He said. I will give him that being brave like this.

"Well if she isn't dumb then how come she didn't point out the obvious things like me blaming him for murder which he did do."

"She was happy to see me that's why!" He came back with.

"So if she's not dumb then how come she didn't ask about the police being there."

"Again she was focused on me."

"Yeah well we'll be giving her another visit real soon with that son of a bitch Ace."

 **Ace's POV**

After we got to our destination I got Judy out of me and placed her on an empty sofa. She was still asleep so I morphed a blanket and pillow in tucked her in.

"Excuse me" a polar bear came in the room. "Would you please with me to see ."

I stood up straight and looked at the polar bear. "Lead the way."

We went through corridor to corridor until we came to a door with writing that said "boss".

We went in and the polar bear went to the other side of the room. The room looked old like moss growing on it old, but instead of mold it was ice. The desk looked new, the wall paper had flowers on it and coming off of the wall.

" looks like you need a decorator in here once in a while." I blurted out.

The polar bear gave me a smug look like "Say one more thing then you'll be done for" kind of look. I was ready for anything he put out to me.

Then a door opened and came in a polar bear just like the one that escorted me, then another that was taller, then another that was taller then the last. He went around to the other side of the desk and sat down. He outspread his hands opened them and turned around a small chair with a shrew in it.

"Uhhhh what is this. No Mr. Big couldn't be any of the bears. No it had to be a mouse."

The polar bears looked at me and started to growl. The shrew lifted his hands and they stopped. Then he outstretched it toward me. "What's this?"

"Kiss his hand." One of the polar bears said.

"No I'll only bow to one man!"

He loward his hand. "Look I just want to know why you helped me. Do you know how much trouble in if I stay here?"

"Do you know how much trouble your in for fighting my best body guards I have?"

"When did I do that?"

"The alley where that bobcat was!"

"Ohhhhhh them. Well they were hot heads trying to be jerks to me."

"And you think your a hero?" He asked giving me a smug look.

"Actually I am." I said doing my best not to taser him to death.

"You come in my house-" "brought to your house by a panther you sent to get me."

"Your disrespecting me." "Telling you things you need to know."

"You know I had enough of you. Where is Judy?"

"She's sleeping on one of your couches."

"Then she won't be here for when I kill you. ICE HIM!"

To polar bears came up to me and grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up.

"Your making a mistake!"

"Am I now?"

"Well here it goes."

I went into a ball of fire. They immediately set me down and I extinguish myself.

"I warned you."

The shrew looked back at me then the polar bears then back at me. The polar bears were more surprised then their boss.

"Who are you?" Mr. Big asked eyes like mini gumballs.

"My name is Ace and lucky for you I'm not a killer."

 **Nicks POV**

After "Chris" left I went nuts thinking about Judy and how they got out of there. _Was Ace really a murderer?_ The thought went through my head over and over until I was snapped back to reality. Someone had punched me.

"Where are they lover boy?"

"I don't know? Why don't you ask you hunter he did a perfect job last time?" I asked with my smug look that I give people. I got punched again.

"Since your such a jokester then make a joke about this." He punched me in the gut.

I fell forward as much as I could bellowing in pain. He left me alone in the room. I went back to my thoughts. Then I felt something clipped on my pants buckle loop. I grabbed it and felt it for a minute. It was a paper clip. How did it get there? I didn't care I was already bent it and started to pick the handcuff lock.

 **Ace's POV**

After they were convinced that I wasn't going to hurt them.

"Okay so this is what needs to happen you need to let Judy and I go because they will come here and try to kill me and her."

"I have more guards here then the president your safe here."

"No were not! This guy is just as dangerous as me! Who ever interferes with him and me would die, including you, your daughter, and your granddaughter.

He stopped and thought for a moment. "Then let's get a chance to know each other a litgun better."

"I would like to know him a little better to" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around and there Judy was in the door way holding a gun toward me."

"Did you know she was standing right there?"

"Yeah I was waiting for her to shoot."

"Wow some roll model you are!"

He waved it off.

"Okay you should know to!"

This is going to be a great story. I said sarcastically.

 **Chris's POV**

"Okay so you need to hunt him down and I'll let you go" I said as my hound dog tried to get me to let him go easily.

"I already told you I can't track him without him using his abilities!"

"And your saying he didn't use his abilities?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

We enter the room where that dumb fox is in.

"Good news you clueless dumb fox we can't track down Ace so-" I stopped mid sentence at what I saw before me. The fox was gone and the guard that was watching is dead.

"Where is he?" I said angrily.

"I don't know but I'll try to find him he couldn't have gone far!"

He started running out of the room. "FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled after him.


	11. The Truth

**Hello everyone its me xXShawnMcClainX yeah you know that guy its me. I've come a long way to not knowing anything about writing but I'm glad I got the hang of it a little bit. So the last chapter was pretty crazy, but I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks to everyone who are reading these and adding the story to their list and adding me as your favorite author it means a lot to me. So without further a due let me present the next chapter to you, Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

The Truth, The Whole Truth, and nothing but The Truth

 **Ace's POV**

"Okay so you need to sit for this Judy!" I said as I pointed toward a seat with my head down.

After she grabbed a seat and settled in I showed them some of my powers. After I did there was a barrage of questions. "How did you do that" and "How did you get your powers" stuff like that.

"All your questions and more are going to be answered in story." Everyone stopped talking.

"Okay so my story starts when I was born. It was a dark and rainy day the clouds were darker then a city without no lights. After I was brought into the world I soon died." They both gasped.

"Yeah you heard me correctly. Then out of nowhere this guy in a business outfit appears in the room. My mom was crying in devastation. When she saw him she asked what anyone would've asked who are you and what are you doing here. The man said this: I'm here to make everything better for you and your dead son." Now they were intrigued as you might be.

"My mom said with frightful eyes: The doctors tried everything how are you any different? The man came closer. I have abilities far beyond your imagination. If it works" I stopped my story.

"This is what was the outcome." They both nodded.

"What happened if it didn't work?" Judy asked.

"Well I wouldn't be standing here like this. I would've died at the age of 7."

"There was another outcome to it that my mother didn't know. If it worked then someone in the family would die." I looked down at the floor. "My father had died after my third birthday." I looked up and Judy was gathering tears while had no expression at all like he heard not it so many times before.

"Now hear comes the reason why that person who had poses't Nick is coming after me."

 **Nick's POV**

"I WAS IN TUNDRA TOWN?" I cried out.

It had been three hours since I cut myself free from that person. This place looks familiar like I've been here before. Hang on its 's hideout. Maybe I can go there and ask for some help.

I trailed away hoping I wouldn't freeze before I get there.

 **Chris's POV**

"How could you let him get away?" I asked the guard that was supposed to be watching the fox.

He stood at attention both scared and horrified of what was about to come. "I don't know Sir I went out for a smoke break and when I came back he was still in the chair and I torchered him a bit then left."

I was sick and tired of everyone's bullshit so I grabbed him and melted him with my dark magic. He was whimpering the entire time it was being done.

"Someone clean his acted up!" I instructed.

Without hesitation three leopards came in and started to mop him up.

Just then Frank came in. "Frank hopefully you bring good news yes?"

"Great news. I found him."

"That is great news."

"Shall I bring him in?"

"No" I said being calm and smooth. "Follow him and see where he goes then tell we'll get him."

"As you wish." He left without saying another word.

I turned around in my chair and looked out the window. "You can run but you can't hide!" I said to myself.

 **Ace's story**

"Come on Brian were almost there!" We were in the middle of our last drill on our last day in training. The trainees were on their way into the marine corp and we had to humiliate them, but the only problem was that there was this guy that shot better then everyone in the marine corp on their first day. Also we were using paintballs.

"Alright I'll cover you on three. One, two, THREE!"

I sprung out of coverrunning toward the the gunshots with gunshots coming from behind me.

He then went for Brian. I ran up to his spot and surprise him. He was still shooting so I went up to him. He must've heard me cause he spun around and try to shoot. I dogded grabbed his gun and cracked it in two. Now we were initiated into hand to hand combat.

He swung left I dodged that and went for his side, chest, then back of the head. He blocked them all. He then went to my legs. He pretended to and got me in the back of my head with the stock of his gun. I fell to the ground and got back up. He then did something...weird.

As soon as I got up I saw him bend something black, like a shadow.

"What the?" I said giving an answer from him with a smile on his face. He then rushed at me then stopped. He looked behind him then back at me.

"Your lucky my brother is here to save your scrawny ass." He said as he went away to the rest of the newbies. I looked who came in to my rescue. It was Brian just sitting on the edge of a window seal. "That's his brother?" I asked myself.

 **20 years later/Present**

"His brother and I became partners with a little perswaytions. Now we are the ultimate fighting force. Until we found out his brother had turned, he had been a mess ever since. We went into an ambush. He sacrificed himself to save me. I should've told him about my powers back then. Then he would still be alive, but he's not because of me."

It took them a moment to get everything. still confused on what's going on asked where did all this happened.

Judy turned around and said that I wasn't from here in this demension. He cut her off after.

"So now you know it all off it."

Judy turned back around. "The whole truth?"

"Yes"

"Nothing but the truth?"

"YES" I said starting to be annoyed.

She then took a few breaths got up and walked up to me. "So Nick wasn't really Nick back there?"

"Afraid not"

She walked over to a doorway and started to cry.

"Some roll model you are!" said clearly using my words against me.

I looked at him. "What did you want me to do lie to her and her finding out by herself?"

He stopped then. It was a moment of silence before we heard a voice.

"Am I to late for the party?" We all turned to look at where the voice came from. It was Nick in his careless face.

"Nick?" Judy got close to him.

I looked him over. I can tell if someone is posseded, but animals are a little harder.

"Its him Judy!" I called out.

She then took off running to him. "NICK!"

He rapped her up in an embrace.

"Glad to see your in one piece." I called out.

"Well almost" he let go of Judy and pulled up his shirt to expose of some wounds and some bruises.

"Oh yeah. Let me help with that." I went over to him and put one hand on the top of his head and the other on his feet.

"What are you do-" he stopped dead in his sentence. He was sighing with relief and purring? This place is so weird.

"What did you do to me?" He asked tring to make it a thank you.

"I healed you"

He looked down to see nothing but fur and skin. "How did you do that?"

"I know you might have a lot of questions which Judy will fill you in on" I said receiving a nod from her. They then left the room.

"While the cats are away the mice will play" asked where are the cats?

I just looked at him and said "You have lots to learn!"

 **Chris's POV**

I was sitting in my chair thinking. I was thinking about the first time I saw Ace. "I should've ended him when I had a chance!"

"What did you say?"

I turned around and noticed that I was talking outloud. "Nothing. Why are you here?"

"I have great news to tell you. That fox he has stopped in a mansion."

"Then what are you waiting for bring him in!"

 **Ace's POV**

It had been twenty minutes since we had seen the two love birds. I guess they had lots to talk about. Then I heard something. couldn't here it because it was outside.

"Okay we need to go now."

"Why rush we have lots to talk about like who murdered your future wife and-"

"He's here!" Is all I had to say.

It didn't take him long to understand. "I'll go distract him. Good luck!"

A polar bear came and scooped him in his paw and went out of the room. I went the other way.

I got to the room that Nick and Judy had gone in. All I could here was a bed shaking.I knocked on the door and the bed stopped, then I heard footsteps, then the door opened. "What is it?" Nick asked without nothing on.

"We need to go!"

"Five more minutes?" He tried to sweet talk me.

"The guy that tortured you! He's here!" Now he was scared give us a minute.

One minute later we were going through a hall to the back door then I saw that the house was surrounded. "There's no exit the whole place is covered with them."

"There must be another way out!"

I looked every where all the secret exits were blocked all the entrances everything was blocked. "Nope no where!"

The two were on the ground like they had lost hope which they did.

"We need to fight back!" Judy said

"We can't fight back no one can help us were doomed!" Nick shot back

Then an idea popped up. "There are some people who can help us."

When I was about to explain the room had exploded with bullets. I made a shield all around us.

"Who are they the people who can help us?" Nick said trying to be sarcastic, but I can tell he was scared.

"You just need to trust when I say we need to go back to my dimension. Do you guys trust me?"

They looked at each other then back at me. "We trust you."

Now they were using something that was coming through my indestructible shield.

"Thanks." I made the portal. "When you go through make sure you follow me and watch your footing."

They stood up and grabbed each others paws. "Were ready."

"Also you will be going really fast. Faster then you have ever gone make sure when you get to my dimension you put your hands out to catch yourself. I will catch you." They were almost through.

"Okay got it." Nick said as he went for the portal.

"Let's go." I said as I went in soon joined by them.

 **Hey guys hope enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for reading this seriously thanks for following and adding me and my story I really like they you men/women like this. And before you ask no I'm not doing a sex scene. Thanks again and see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	12. So close to home yet so far

**Hey guys! Its me the guy that rushes stories fast. I don't intend to do that, but I'm excited and also anxious to get it out. This means a lot to me and it fills me with joy people noticing it. This story is the one thing I don't screw up on. I'm happy for the people that like and the people who don't but still want to see what its about, even the visitors. So here's Chapter 12. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **So close to home, yet so far**

 **Chris's POV**

I was so happy I could jump out of my skin when I heard the news. "You just led me to the infamous Ace McDermin. How do you feel?" I was talking to a picture of that sutistic fuck.

Knock knock.

"Come in." I almost sang

Frank came in. "What's our status with Ace? Did you get him yet?" I was so filled with exciment I jumped out of my chair and tackled him to the ground.

"Actually about that." He started.

"Did you kill him? Danm you I told you to leave him to me. Anyone else you could've killed and you choose Ace." I stood up and wiped off some dust that had fallen on me.

"None of that sir." He was chuckling nervously. "He might've gotten away."

Then all that happiness left me just like that. "D-did you say h-he gotten away?"

"Yes?" He was still nervous. My face was in ahappy face but I was far from happy. I would've been fine with him killing him but he let him get away.

"Get away from me NOW! NOW NOW NOW! BEFORE I KILL YOU LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS!" I was so furious that I didn't know what to say.

He left in an instant. I was so furious I grabbed a chair with my magic and threw it out a window. It almost killed one of my workers. I went to the broken window and shouted at everyone. "FIND THOSE SONS OF BITCHES BEFORE ALL OF YOU ARE ON MY WALL!" They coward out of the warehouse.

 **Ace's POV**

Out on the other side of the portal there was a spark and then another then all at once the portal opened up in a blueish hue. Everywhere was glowing blue. I exited the portal face first on the cement. I sat upright and noticed things all around me. The cool winter air gets rid of my thoughts. The smell in the air was so welcoming. All I could think was "Home sweet Home."

Then I remembered Judy and Nick. I got up fast and outstretched my hands and morphed a mattress. As I waited I took a moment to soak it in. I went to scratch my head and I noticed something about it. It was my hand, my ACTUAL hand.

"I-I'm back. IM BACK! YAHOO YEAH." I was dancing all around the portal so excited I didn't realized that Nick and Judy landed. I was dancing for a moment when turned at the portal. It was gone and Nick and Judy were nowhere.

"NICK, JUDY?"

"Were right here" I heard Judy say.

"Where?"

"Right here!" She said as she was jumping to get my attention on her.

I looked down and saw what was so obvious in my world. They were actual animals not walking or animated like they were before they were... normal animals.

"Well that explains why I couldn't see you!"

"Why?" Nick asked.

I morphed a mirror to let them see each other.

"Where's are things? Why aren't we on two paws? Were savages!" They started running around screaming.

"Alright enough your not savages!" They stopped and looked up at me. "This is how an animal works in my dimension. I just forgot to give you a surium that makes you a human like me."

"So give it to us." I gave them a small narrow glass bottle.

"A small drop. That's it." They did as instructed.

"Why isn't it working?" Nick asked both confused and annoyed.

"It doesn't work in just one second give it a minute!" We didn't have to wait long they were starting to grow, and losing fur, shrinking their noses, growing hair. In the end they looked good.

"Still didn't work!" Judy said.

"Oh it worked. You to look great." I gave them the mirror and they were shocked at what they saw. Nick has red hair with freckles, and some what mustache, and kept his green eyes. Judy has blonde hair, great complexion, and kept her eyes as well. The only thing I would change is their cloths they looked tight on them.

"We need to get you some cloths, and coats." They were both shivering.

"Uh does your dimension have heat? I'm freezing here!" Nick asked trying to shake the cold.

"Well yeah how else are we supposed to keep warm?"

"Why is it so cold?" Nick asked clenching as soon as he stopped his a question.

"Well that's because you don't have hair all around your body. Just in some spots like on your head, under your arms, and on your precious spots." I said as they examined everything still shivering.

"How come you have a coat?"

"Because I had one in your deminsion, and I always have a jacket on, even when I came to your dimension!"

"Can you make us some clothes?" Judy asked sounding weaker.

"Yeah but we need a place for you guys to change and not freeze to death!" I exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Nick said.

"Okay hang on to me!"

They grabbed me tightly and waited for something to happen. I focused on a cloths store since it had heat and some privacy to change.

We got to my favorite clothing store on accident. I was thinking of a place in Washington, like the vero something, but we went to Walmart in Ohio. My hometown. _Why did I come here?_

"Walmart?" Nick asked like he has never heard of it. Which he hasn't you know everything has to be different everywhere.

"Yeah. This is the best place in Ohio! Don't know why we're in Ohio I focused on a place in Washington." They both looked at me.

"Well can we still change here?" Judy asked

"Yeah you guys can."

"Great then let's go!" She really wanted to get clothes that fit her. Of course I would do the same if I were in their shoes. Speaking of which I need to get them shoes.

"Guys come here." They both stopped mid step and turned toward me.

"What is it?" They asked.

I molted some shoes that looked their size. "You'll need these."

"What are they?"

"There shoes you need to wear them on your feet to get inside."

"Well can you at least make them blue for me?" Nick asked

I focused on the color and the shoes from the sole up turned blue. They were still astounded by my tricks.

"That's so cool!" Nick said reaching for his pair.

Judy grabbed hers and put them on. "Okay now let's go!"

We walked in to a warm building. The earth hitting us like a swarm of nats. A sighing relief came from the to who were now welcoming it. Now we were in the actual store. There was everything you'd expect to be in a store with Christmas right around the corner. Yeah Christmas was here. This was the first Christmas I was by myself. There was something else at Walmart to, something I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ace you OK there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah uh fine just happy to be back in my dimension is all." I lied the truth is something uneasy was going on. People were more hopeful then when I last was here. Well it was also Christmasie everywhere so ofcoarse everything would be filled with hope and happiness.

We walked to the clothes section of the area and went into a stall.

"Since they don't have your guys sizes I'm going to morph you some clothes." I said with them giving me clearance.

I morphed a green Hawaiian shirt, boxers, socks, khakis, and a winter coat for Nick. I then morphed a long sleeve shirt, panties, a bra, socks, jeans, and a winter coat for Judy. Then I left them alone.

They were talking to each other while they were changing. _They really do like each other._

As I was waiting for them to change something weird happened a little girl came over to me and asked "What's your name?"

She was smaller then average, no freckles yet, broad smile, you know innocent. "Wheres your parents at?"

"There not far! What's your name?" She was determined to know my name. Something was off about her.

"Why do you want to know my name?" I asked not knowing what to expect from a 6 year old.

It took her a minute before she repeated the question. "What's your name?"

"Run along okay don't talk to strangers." I turned around

"Are you Ace?" That made me on edge now.

"Yes?" I said turning little by little.

"I have a message for you." She handed me a phone that looked newer then I remembered. I examined the phone closely. I looked up to ask her who it was from but she was long gone like she wasn't standing there in the first place. I looked around to see if I could find her. She was nowhere to be found.

I went two aisles down to a place no one would ever go, the women's section. I then waited until I knew know one was listening.

"Hello?" I said into the mouthpiece.

"Ace you need to get out of there now!" I recognized the voice from somewhere. It was a girl that I knew in my past but couldn't put my finger on where or who she is. Don't you hate that.

"Why? Who are you?" I asked still trying to put the voice on someone.

"Who I am and why had contacted you is not important right now. What is important is what I'm saying right now. GET OUT NOW!" She hung up.

I put the phone in my pocket and went back to the changing rooms. Nick and Judy were gone. I used my hunting senses. I found Nick and Judy going around the pet aisles. I got over here as quick as possible.

"Ace what's a pet?" Nick asked as I got to them.

"What?" I said not believing him. "Its an animal that you keep in your home. Also we need to go now!"

"Why? We want to see more things hour dimension has to offer." They really wanted to stay. I smacked my head in failure. I know if they wanted something they would not go anywhere until they got it.

"Okay you can look at the things on our way out." I wagered.

They thought for a moment before coming to an agreement. "Could we get something as a souviner?"

"Fine get one thing okay."

"Okay!" They said in unison.

It took a while before they had something. Judy a hairbrush, Nick a 73 inch TV. "Are you sure about these things?" I asked hoping it would a yes. They nodes and off we went. As we were walking to the cashier the same thing happened again sirens and buzzing when I went past something. I looked to see what it was. It was a small metallic colored object with a scanner? I didn't know cause every time I took a step toward it it got louder and louder. _What's going on?_

We got out of the store and looked around. The place was almost deserted except a few vans and a few cars in the lot.

"I don't get it! This place is always buzzing with activity around Christmas time what's going on?"

Just then two police officers came past us and something was screaming when they went past. They turned around and said "Excuse me could you come here for a minute?" I did as they asked. They went up and down on me like looking for a metal with the metallic thing that they were selling in Walmart. It was screaming.

"May you come with us for a second?"

"Officers I didn't do anything wrong!" I tried to tell them.

"Please don't get lethal with us we have you know we can electricate any powerful humans." One of the officers said reaching for a taser.

"Listen I don't kno-. Wait powerful humans?"

Then in a flash the two pull their tasers. "Come with us and we will not shoot!" The older one said.

I looked behind me and saw Nick, Judy and everyone that was in the parking lot. "Go ahead! Shoot." They looked at each other for a minute.

"Don't tempt us!" The younger one said.

"Who's tempting?"

They then shot their tasers at me. It made contact with my trench coat. I observed the electricity with in the darts in a matter of seconds. The electricity in their guns was fused with something that couldn't be real. "Your tasers are made of typho?"

With out another minute something engulfed us and took us somewhere.

"Uh what just happened?" Nick asked trying to take everything in that just happened.

"I'm not sure."

"It was me your welcome!" A voice said from a corner. I then realized that we were in an apartment. The place looked familiar but couldn't put my finger on why. I turned torward where the voice was coming from and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"It-its you?"

"Yes it was me and it has been a while hasn't it Ace?"

 **So hope you guys like it so far I'm still blown away that some people like my story and I'm thankful for that. I know its past Thanksgiving but I'm still thankful. Even for the visitors that think they my like it. Thanks again see you later. Peace**


	13. Forgotten Friend's

**Chapter 13**

 **Forgotten Friends**

 **Chris's POV**

I was busy messing around with someone's intestines with my magic just coiling uncoiling when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly put it away. "Come in please it better be good!" I said as Frank peeked in.

"Ah Frank my partner in crime how is he?" I tried to be suddle yet telling him it better be good.

He stood up tall like he was proud of something. "I know where they went!"

I was shocked at the news but didn't give no emotion forward it. "Well then spill it! Where on earth is Ace McDermin?"

"Not where what deminsion?"

Now he had me intrigued. "So he went back then!"

"Yes that's correct!"

I stood up. "Well let's pay him a little visit then shall we?"

"Yes we shall!"

"This time I'm gonna make ensure you don't screw up"

"Your coming with me?"

"God danm no, but this assassin will though." Behind me stood a black panther armed to the teeth with equipment.

"This guy? What is he going to do that I can't?"

"Succeed!" I said giving him a minisful grin.

 **Ace's POV**

We were standing in front of each other me starstructed and him not even a wince. All he wore was a grin of greetings. "Josh Fox."

"Ace McDermin." We hugged.

"I thought you were dead!" We parted.

"Its not nice to assume something like that now is it?"

"Yeah I guess it is."

I could feel two people gazing at us like we were performing a get together.

"So Ace are you going to introduce us or not." Nick said putting on his hustling mask that he knew and loved so much, but its been a while so he was kinda bad at it.

"This is the person who swore his alliance to my dad before he died that he'll take care of me if anything happened. So he's my potential guardian and my long lost friend."

Josh looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Who's guardian was I? You were making sure i was out of trouble and was an older brother to me!"

I looked at him. "Who gave me food clothes, food, and a roof over my head?"

He then gave a gave in grin. "Oh right yeah I was his guardian! Who are you two?"

They both looked at me then him. They were waiting to be introduced.

"Uh this is Nick Wilde." I pointed at Nick. "And this is Judy Hopps." I pointed at Judy.

"What weird names you two have!"

"You have no idea where I for it to be really weird!"

"The police said that there was a lot of bodies all over the place. The only one not there was yours. They then ended the case saying you fled or died which is not highly possible for you!"

"There's a whole lot we need to discuss. Anyways where's your brother?"

He then took off his grin and looked at me with hateful eyes. "Simon left me when we were on a stakeout not that long ago. He then came back trying to kill me. I now have him locked up."

"REALLY!?" I said with grapefruit eyes. "He was only twelve when I left though!"

"Yeah but you were gone for four years though, remember?"

"What?" Everything was coming to me in a flood. "I left three months ago!"

"You. Were. Gone. For. Four. Years!"

I then felt light headed and needed to get some air. "I need some air!"

"There's the door!"

I sprinted out side in a flash. I was going from side to side. "Four years, Four years." I then went to my house. I know it was not the best idea, but I needed to see it. It was still up thank the lord above, but there was a light inside. I then saw a family of three inside. I then felt way worse then when I left. I just sat there for a minute watching them, they reminded me of my family. I then ran back to Josh's house and went in.

"How do you feel?" Josh said.

"I'm fine where are the other two?"

"There in the kitchen looking for something to eat. I suggested some left over hamburgers and then " Judy" asked what was it made of. I told her it was cow and she fainted."

"I'm guessing Nick was all over it right?"

"Yes he was he put it in the microwave and started to heat it."

"I'll go see how she is."

I went into the kitchen and surely enough Nick was at the table eating while Judy (still getting used to her height) was looking for something else. I went over and gave her a bundle of carrot's. Josh always had a thing of carrots around because his girlfriend was a vegetarian.

"Thanks!" She said as she grabbed them and went to sit.

I then looked for something. I don't get hungry or anything like that, but my body still needs it. I grabbed a bean and cheese bomb burrito and put it the microwave. I looked over at my now exhausted friends.

"Okay so there will be a slight change of plans." I said out of the blue.

They looked at me.

"So were gonna stay here." I said with a wince and a voice crack. They looked back and forth between each other. They were worried about not being at work or not going back to their lives.

"Its okay! Your lives are in good hands. Right now we were only here for a few hours, but at your deminsion its only been a few milliseconds." I said trying to keep them calm.

They relaxed a bit, but still on edge.

"So where are we supposed to be going anyways?" Nick asked grabbing another burger from his plate.

The timer dinged and I grabbed my burrito. "We were actually supposed to get his brother, but since Josh isn't dead we're gonna take him as well."

"So where are we going to sleep?" Judy said.

I sat down at the table across from Nick and started to eat. "You to are going to sleep in the same room down the hall last door on the right. There's already blankets and pillows for you."

"How do you know all this and you haven't even went upstairs yet?" Nick asked. Clearly he is a good officer.

"This is my friends moms house. She past away 9 years after I left and Josh said he would not leave this house even if a nuclear explosion happened right next to it! Also I looked upstairs."

Again they still looked unsure about this.

"You know you two can walk away from this if you want! I can make everything back the way things were! Well almost everything. You wouldn't even know who I was or ever think that I was with you!"

They then looked at me with a bigger worried face. "You really think we would do that to you after everything you've done for us?" Nick said

"Dragged you two around like you were my pet and hid you two away from everyone that you love because I thought it would be dangerous, yeah I think you would turn your backs!"

"True Ace, but look what else happened, you made good friends, you got us together, and you've found a long lost friend. You even said you were bullied your entire life, but you still kept fighting." Judy was really good at inspiration.

"But I still kept the truth from you to and kt you away from your lives!"

"But it was for a good reason though we would've seriously freaked out if you told us your ENTIRE story. We would've thrown you in a mental hospital. I've wouldn't even stopped! If an animal or your species was in trouble I would stop at nothing to help!" I swear Judy did not know when to stop. That's why I liked her to be my friend I can relate so much to her. I guess that's why she likes Nick he's everything she's not and she's everything Nick's not. Good couple.

I turned and looked at Nick. "Do you feel the same?" He nodded his head.

I haven't been trusted like this in a long time so I started to get all teary eyed.

"You foxes so emotional." Nick said.

Judy turned to look at Nick. "And who are you?"

"Clearly..." He looked at me. "... I'm a human being?"

I nodded. I guess he was trying to remember our species. "You guys should probably go to bed." I said. Nick finished what he had in his hand and threw they others in the fridge. Judy grabbed what was left of the carrots and did the same thing.

"Night guys!" I said as they were leaving the kitchen. I finished my burrito and went out to the front too where Josh was playing a game completely zoned out. I gave him a tap and he snapped out of it.

"Hey how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Where's your friends at?"

"They're in the guest bedroom. Before you ask why we're staying here for the night."

He then paused his game and looked at me. "And when were you going to tell me?"

"As soon as you were going to tell me where's your brother at."

He then had the hate on his face again. "Why do you want to know?"

"I need the both of you to come with me!"

He then got up and went to the kitchen. "Absolutely not. My girlfriend is coming home tonight after three years on being on the force and you come out of nowhere saying you're staying here? I don't think so!" He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back to the sofa.

"It was you that brought me here remember? How did you even know that I was back?" I started to get worried if he was on my side or his.

He took a long sigh. "Remember the blood oath we took as kids?"

I nodded my head. "Well your blood has found its way to my power!"

"Really!?" I could not believe what I was hearing. Oh yeah that reminds me he can teleport by the way just wanting you to know.

"Oh yeah it started when we were on the force when you'd sneak out of the troop tent and got some real food for us and your partner." He then got up and turned the TV off. "Where are you sleeping tonight?" I was glad he reconsidered.

"Maybe the couch if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure the blankets are in the closet and make sure you take care of your plate!"

I picked it up with my telekinesis and put it in the sink.

"Smart ass."

"Faker!"

"I'll take you to him in the morning!" He went upstairs.

I went out to the balcony to think. The place hadn't changed abit. The place had been a lot better though back then though hence its trashed probably gonna clean it. There are three stories, the bedrooms are on the last story, two living rooms, but the one downstairs is going to turn into the baby room, kitchen second floor. I just looked out over the city that layed out in front of me and just standed there. Nick would've scared me if I didn't have sonic hearing.

"I know your behind me Nick!" I said making him jump.

"You know sometimes I wonder if your monitoring our every move."

"But you just found out I had powers not that long ago!"

"You know what I mean!"

"And no only when I'm close to you."

He came out to the balcony and standed next to me. He had so many questions flying around his head, but only one stuck out.

"So your technically a predator like me then since you eat meat?"

"No were both predator and prey. We get eaten by bigger things then ourselves and we eat things that we can kill. Like predators and prey."

He just sat there and smiled his masked smile.

"I've got a question for you!" I said shifting my body to face him. He did the same.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?"

He then wore a less smirky face.

"Well at first when I saw you I thought you were some drunkie that had to many beers the night before, but we thought you've might of been awake when that weasel went into the alley. You were our last hope."

He shifted back and watched the foreign city. Me I knew he was telling the truth. I mean if you'd told me that I would be friends with a fox and a rabbit I'd say your right. Seeing into my future was my job though.

"Hey I got a question for you?" He said still in his current position.

"Lay it on me!"

"What was she like?"

I knew what he was talking about.

I took a sigh in. "Her name was Aby. We met when I was a child and since then I knew she was going to be with me forever. She liked kids so she was a school counselor. Things changed when I went to the military. She would always call me and send me drawings that kids did. Then rumours started going around that we were dating."

"Ah so you were friends before your relationship."

"Yeah and she was getting the rumours to. Then came me arriving home. We were acting weird for a while until her loud mouth friends gave it up. Turns out she liked me and I liked her to."

"So was it hard to tell her how you felt?"

"I've been in a lot worse situations, but that was by far the hardest thing I've ever done." I started to cry a little. Nick then shifted toward me. "I was going to tie the knot. That's when I realized the news."

I bent over and started to wail. Nick didn't know what to do except rub my back. I then stood fighting the tears. "At that moment that's when I told myself my secret can't be revealed ever again or have anyone close to me."

Nick tried to say something but he couldn't speak. I then looked at him and said-"Stay with her as long as possible."

Nick stood there in awe. All he could muster up to say was-"I will. I promise."

I stood up straight wiping away tears. "You can't tell anyone about this now!"

"Why's that?"

"Because if you do something bad will happen!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No its a fact. My tears are bad luck that's why I can't ever cry." He laughed and I joined him. We stood on the balcony for an hour talking and laughing at things done and said. Then Nick went to bed. I just stood there thinking that I was glad to get all that out.

"I have good friends." I said chuckling.

 **Nick's POV**

I was blown away about what just happened. _Ace just cried and told me things I thought I'd never hear before._ I was going down the hallway when I noticed "Josh's door was opened with a blue glow coming from it. I went up to it and pushed in. His room was a mess. Josh was at his computer looking at something.

"Hello?" I said receiving a jump from the "guy".

"Don't do that!" He giving me an angry look.

"Sorry! What are you doing?"

He shushed me and teleported behind me and shut the door then teleported back to his seat.

"So that's how we got here then."

"Well yeah. Since Ace shared his secret I figured that you two are close to him." He spun around and looked at his screen.

"So what are you doing?"

He put up his finger and curled it telling me to come here.

"Do you know Ace's story?" He asked giving me a quick glance.

"Yeah what about it?"

He pointed to the screen.

"Look at this article!"

I did as I was instructed. The heading read _"McDermin family by the terrorist group called shadow figures!"_

"Okay what?"

"Look at the picture to the far left."

I did. "Its a picture of two girls so what?"

He hushed me. "Now look at the picture of the terrorist's hideout that was taken four days after the incedent."

Again I did. "I don't see it what?"

"Your a blind person you know that?"

"Just say it." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Take my hand!"

"Why?"

"Were going to teleport there!"

Something told me he was trying to do something for Ace. I grabbed his hand and WOOSH. We came to the hideout. I was dizzy from the teleporting person. When my vision cleared I saw a big mansion that looked like it had been burnt and abandoned.

"Now what did you want me to see?"

He brought out a flashlight and shined it on a monument. There was a glow coming from behind it. He opened it and out came three water capsules. I could not believe what I had saw. It was a picture of a girl. The same girl from Ace's phone.

"Are you telling me- that she's still-"

"-alive!" He finished. "And the other two are gone to!"

I could not even think of what was going to happen.

 **Hey guys its me xXShawnMcClainX here. Sorry that this story took to long, but I was doing way to many things so this was hard coming back to. I also forgot, in the other chapter I wanted to ask if you were with Ace and could gat anything you wanted what would it be? Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter. Peace!**


	14. Unfortunate Events

**Hello everyone! I'm back. Sorry it took to long for this chapter. I had a so much things going on that I was getting little to nothing done. In this Chapter we will know how another power of Ace's works, and a little twist to. I also know that I'm focusing to much on Ace, but it's for a good reason. To introduce him. We're also going to learn in the future of this story what it means to do something good for everyone, but you don't really know it's good. Remember this phrase. So without further adue Chapter 14. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Unfortunate Events**

 **Josh's flashback 2 years ago**

I was in my office. Thinking I was so close to finding the person I had a connection to so well.

"Where are you? I know your still alive I can feel you." I kept saying over and over looking over any information, sign, internet, even news paper article. Anything that would give me imformation on where he might've been. I used to be in the U.S. army top of my class with flying colors. Me and Ace were ready for combat the moment we were called a shit sandwich. After

that I retired not by choice. I still work for the government though just not in my range. I was really great at it. I faked my death before Ace went missing because we were being to far attached to each other he would've killed me to.

"Where are you you son of a bitch?" I said almost yelling but retreating it cause of my wife in the other room sleeping. I racked my fingers through my hair then setting them down spilling my beer on a news paper.

"Shit Shit Shit!" I said trying to dry it up. Then I found something. A light coming from the wall. I finished drying the area and looked for the article online. I magnified the picture and sure enough it wasn't my imagination.

"Don't worry I'll find you Ace. Your probably living a nightmare by now." I said going over the picture over and over again trying to pinpoint where this place was and why it was familiar.

 **Chris's POV present**

"Where do you want these?" I keep hearing people say day in and out. This run down warehouse was starting to make me wishing I blew up this deminsion, go to my deminsion, make my slaves, make the "All Mighty Ace" beg for death, and have a battle with Lucifer himself (devil).

"Sir we need to know what our next move is!" One of my "employees" said.

I was standing in my office looking through the broken window that was never fixed.

"Our next move is my business. You don't need to know it just yet!" I pulled a gun. "If you ever get in my business again!" I pulled the gun up to him. He closed his eyes. I then shot a single round. "You die a really, really painful death!" He opened his eyes thinking he died. As soon as he knew I shot the wall next to him he left in a flash.

I looked down at a busy warehouse. Some people smoking some getting crates from the shipment, some just being idiots.

My doors soon bursted open with Frank out of breath, I turned to face him.

"What do you want? Your supposed to be with the assassin!" I say angry at the sight of him.

"That's what I'm here about! He died as soon as we came near the house sir!" He said wincing at what he just got done saying.

I sat down at my desk. "We don't have time for fuck ups! We need to find that shit bag that's called a hero!" I said with a calm face.

"So your not going to be all wacko and cookoo about when things don't go right?" He asked getting a little relief.

"No I'm not." I said again giving a calm face. "I have something else in mind though!"

"What is it?" He said now sitting down in a chair that was in front of my desk. I tossed him an old news paper. He skimmed it a couple of times. "What about it?"

"Before we go back we need someone that's not afraid to get their hands dirty and is already told at what they do! Read the headline!"

He read outloud. "Mayor Dawn Bellwether is behind bars today as she is the mastermind to the predators going savage! Yeah so?" He said putting it down a little.

"She's in jail for a brilliant plan to eradicate predators from the face of this hellhole that's called a wonderful place!" I said giving hand gestures as to what I was saying.

"I still don't follow sir."

"Think for a minute!" He thought for a moment before it finally came to him. "Were going to break her out?"

"Not we. Me since I'm the only one here that can accomplish a simple task!" I said as I stood and started to growl. My power starting to come into view as a mist of black started to form around my body.

"Sir calm down were, both on the same side here!" He said as he tried to calm me. It kinda worked, the rest was me thinking about killing that mistake from God. I sat back down.

"I need her smarts on the pellets that has started a world of hate and I have something to bond with the pallets!" I said as I was taking back the news paper with my magic I looked at the picture again.

"So when do you go?" Frank asked.

"As soon as I know where they put her. That's where you come in." I said giving a devilish grin. All I got back from him was a look of horror.

"Right away!" He then left. I looked at the picture again. "Why would they put you in jail for doing something that was long overdue?" I said

 **Nick's POV**

Ever since Ace came into our lives I've been having this strange dream. Its really freaking me out because it feels real yet I know its a dream. It always starts with Judy and I at the precinct Ace is telling us something but I don't know what he was saying. He then left after Judy try to make him stay, but he just vanished. Then it would be dark, pitch black. I opened my eyes and there I would be in the passenger seat like nothing ever happened. I tried to ask Ace what it meant but we ended up not talking about, maybe its nothing or maybe its not. I really need to know.

 **Ace's POV**

This was the first time in a while that it happened to me. A dream that I can't make out. How I look into the future is by sleeping. I know its crazy to say but its true, but this dream happened to me over and over from the time I was really little to now. The one thing I can't do with this dream is know what it means. Here is how it keeps going. I see fire everywhere, the building I was in was almost ash on the ground, people going left and right trying to find a way out, paper flying around the place some being burnt to a crisp others were just being blown around. I see Chris standing 12 feet away from me using the same crooked grin he gives all his enemies. He says something each time, something different. This time he said- "I'll see you very soon!". I try to use my power but it wouldn't work. He threw something big and crushed me. That's when I keep waking up.

I had the dream this time but instead of me waking up myself Josh woke me.

"We need to go now!" He said

"What's the matter? We didn't say it would be this early to get your brother." I said trying rub away sleep.

"YOU NEED TO GET UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He yelled. "I already got the other two up!"

I got up and try to still gather myself.

"I thought you never sleep!" He said lowering his voice now.

"I'm full of surprises huh?"

He smiled but only for a second. "We need to move now!" He said in a whisper now.

I got up from the couch that I was sleeping on and stretched my arms up and out toward Josh. "Why are we whispering?"

He pointed to his ears signaling me to listen. At first I heard nothing then I stretched out my hearing, still nothing. Then I pointed it toward the sun which was now rising little by little. I heard choppers. I then focused my sight on the choppers.

"30 clicks east! Looks like military." I said as I now was fully awake ignoring my adrenaline. ack up. "Where do those tunnels lead?"

"The ones leading out side leads to an abandon warehouse, but they will catch us before we make it. The other leads down the street, there's a festival going on down there so we should blend in. They don't know what we look like!"

"Okay festival it is! Get Judy and Nick I'll get everything for preparation!"

He left not using his power though. "They really did advance." I said to myself.

 **Josh's Pov/30 minutes ago**

I couldn't believe it, I simply could not believe it. I have found the savior of the world, The one who can crack a case without dropping a sweat, The one that everyone depended on, The one who can take down Chris without blinking an eye. I have found him.

I was in my office pondering over what had been my glorious find, The almighty Ace was back from the dead.

Just then something was beeping. I looked at my computer. That wasn't the cause to it. My phone. Not it either. My pager (yes I'm old leave me alone). Not it either. The last thing I checked was my fencing.

It has detected military grade weapons, supplies, and artillery. I looked at my thermal. I counted three bogies.

"On Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me." I was panicking because they were coming to get Ace. The reason I know how was because they had not known I was more powerful then I look.

I teleported to my new guests room and turned on the light. I saw two people nude and user covers.

"Wake up now!" I started

"Does this place have manners or curtisy for anyone?" The male asked. I forgot his name already.

"Not when we're about to be taken hostage!" I said making both of them open their eyes and sit up.

"What did you say?" The women asked. I need to learn their names.

"You heard me right, get the fuck up! I started to get pissed off. Ace told me they were police officers, which could explain why they're ignorant. I was wrong for calling them that straight off the bat.

They looked at me like they wanted something. "Oh right privacy." I said before leaving.

The choppers were closer now which means I can't use my power now or it will be man slaughter. I went into some rooms thinking Ace has came up but when I couldn't find him I looked downstairs and sure enough he was there. I ran to him.

"Ace, Ace." I said now speaking in a lower voice. He opened his eyes, he was always a light sleeper.

"We need to go now!" I said

He stretched out his body. "What's the matter? We didn't say it would be this early." He said as he tried to ignore me.

"YOU NEED TO GET UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I said in a whisper and a yelling tone.

He got up and tried to shake sleep away from him.

"I thought you never sleep!" I said in a much quieter tone.

He tried to joke with me. "I'm full of surprises huh?"

I did a quick smile and then turned serious again.

I lowered my voice again. "We need to move now!"

You already know what happens next let's move on.

 **Ace's Pov**

I got everything prepared for the move which is basically little to nothing. Just cloths for him, some water, and some other things

Moments later Nick, Judy, and Josh came downstairs. Both of the tourists were scared I could tell, even though they were trying to hide it with bravery.

"Why can't we just leave now and get your brother?" Judy asked. She was getting home sick.

"We could do that, but they will know our placements and identity's and everyone I know would be in danger!" Josh answered with complete anxiety.

Judy didn't know how all that was possible, but she really didn't want to know. The whole power thing with Josh and I she was still trying to figure out. Nick on the other hand ones how some of mine and Josh's powers worked from his childhood. God I miss childhood.

"How long do we have?" I asked Josh.

"About 5 minutes! " he said.

I went over to the hidden passageway that was camouflaged with the basement surroundings and opened the door to look in. "All clear come on."

The first one to go in was Judy, then Nick, then Josh. I was last because I needed to buy them time. When we exited we were in another apartment.

"Josh? Where are we?"

There was a pause before he finally said the three words known to man. "I don't know."

I looked around the place. We were on the first story of a town hall. It was all cement. It looked like a fallout shelter than anything. I know you're thinking of the game. There are bunkers called fallout shelters to get away from bombings.

We went into the next room. This room looked like the gate cave junior size.

"Who's house is this?" I asked Josh.

"This is my establishment!" I heard someone say.

I quickly turned toward the voice. It was coming upstairs.

"Everyone stay here!" I said. I slowly go up the stairs making sure there was no loose floorboards. I made it up there and called out to the voice.

"?Where are you?"

"Follow the cold shivers running in your blood." He said calmly.T

I was now in a kitchen. The voice was coming from another room. The room was pitch black not to mention it was still dark outside.

"Are you with Chris?" I went into the room and user thermal. I couldn't see him. I couldn't even sence his presence.

"Fuck that asswhole. I would rather shove broken glass down my throat then work for him. I'm the savior of this city since you left Ace."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more then you know about yourself!"

"Show yourself before I burn this house to the ground!" I was getting mad.

"If you burn my house down you'll never hear or see me again. Also you'll burn three other families."

"Show yourself now!" I demanded.

There was a pause then a light most then growing heavier. I could also feel a light breeze as well. When it was over I was stunned to see what stood before me. It was a kid no more then 16.

I stumbled over my words. "Uh what who when how why?"

He came up to me. "You may call me Hit." He spoke in a light Irish accent.

I gathered myself. "How did we get here?"

"I brought you here!"

"How?"

He got up close to me like he was trying to tell me a secret. "With my teenager unique abilities of course." He's going to be a smart ass.

I then went to leave but it was more like a loop back to where I was. I went the other way but it happened again and again. It's like I was going down the same corridor with the same result at the end.

"We're not done yet!" He said to me. The way he said it would be given the others chills.

"What is there to talk about? You kidnapped me and my friends. What more do I need to confront?" I said feeling some electricity run through me.

"First of all I saved you from people you don't want to deal with, and did it without you noticing."

He had me there.

"Its all unfortunate events!"

I looked back at him. "What did you say?"

"Its all unfortunate events."

I thought back to my dream. Chris said the same thing before he squashed me. I looked at him.

"Stay away from me." I said before finally leaving the room.

 **Hello everyone. It's me xXShawnMcClainX. It has been a while since I uploaded a story, but it's for good reasons. First I got out of it my last chapter, I didn't get time to get it finished, and I've been focusing on school. I also realized that I made Nick and Judy seem defenceless. That wasn't my plan to do that. So next time we finally meet the brother. Thank you for reading these and being patient. Peace**


	15. Escape Plan

**Hello everyone. It's me xXShawnMcClainX trying to make another story, but will probably not succeed as he hoped or he might come to be a writer sometime. This chapter is going to be great. It's going to introduce another family member. So with that said, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Escape Plan**

 **Chris's Pov**

"What kind of prison are we looking at here?" I was pacing back and forth in front of my desk. I was about to go and break that genius lamb out of a prison when it suddenly came to me that I don't know which one she was in. In my office was just me, Frank and a couple of employees that had experience with the prison I was going to break into. Frank spoke up.

"The prison we're looking at is a state of the art masterpiece. It has watchtowers on every entry, the guards change shift rarely, and it's always bright."

I stopped and looked up from the blueprints that was layed out across my desk. "What do you mean when you say 'always bright."

"The place is lited with bright lights that are constantly on. They have to put on sunglasses every time they wake up. They keep it in case they have a jail break. It has proven successful many times over."

"So how do I get in and out? I can teleport in there but I need to know what it looks like or I'll teleport in a different place in a wall."

He looked down at the blueprints, scratched his chin, then looked at me. "You're not going to like it."

 **Ace's Pov**

"Alright Josh no more games, we need to get him now before they find us again."

Josh and I was in the living room for God knows why pacing back in forth looking at the same kid that "saved" us, while Nick and Judy were in the kitchen stressing out over everything that has happened so far. I'm surprised they haven't tied me down and demand me to take them back, but it would be pointless sense i have powers beyond anything ever. Still doesn't hurt to try though. As we were deep in thought the kid walked into the room to try to apologize but was more interested in the grown adults thought process.

Finally Josh stops and looks at the kid directly. "Why help us? How did you know where we were? How long did you know Ace was here?"

He raised a hand for him to be quiet. As soon as Josh got silent he looked like he just told the military to listen to him as they didn't do anything to him and listened. He calmed himself and looked at us seriously. "I didn't save you or the other two. I just saved Ace."

Before Josh could say something he continued. "I saved you because you happen to be with him at the time." Josh went silent.

"Ace is my priority. I would die before he perish."

Josh and I exchanged glances and back at him. "How old are you again?"

"I'm 16 going on 17. Why? You want an invite?"

"No. Pretty young for a 16 year old to be long like this, no?"

His face went from glee to despair as he relived his childhood then bent over almost in tears. "That son of a bitch killed the only family i had. My dad died in a store robbery and my sister died from cancer at the age of 6. My mom died giving birth to me. They sent me to an orphanage and have me a dog. I tried to ask who from but they left. There was a note on his collar. I read it and sure enough it was from my mom. Me and him were never alone until one day when I was 11 he ran off chasing something he whiffed out." Tears formed in his eyes. "he was there and used my dog as an example." He then wiped some tears away and looked at his audience. "So yeah you're not the only one who's pissed at him."

The room fell silent as everything went still and motionless. All that was heard was soft crying and low muffling. "He didn't even give mercy to the little boy crying."

Lost in words and had no other ideas walked up to him and sat next to him while Josh was lost in his own world. "I know how that feels to have something ripped from you and you having nothing to do about it. This isn't the way though. Vengeance isn't the answer. It never is."

"Why are you doing it then?"I

"Well because it's my job to get him. Also I need vengeance and justice for everyone."

With more tears forming he wrapped me in a hug. I didn't know what else to do so I hugged back with Josh not helping at all just stood and watched.

"Thank you." Was all he said. He then leaned back , sniffling and looked at Josh. "So why are you helping him?"

" I'm his friend that's why!"

"And the other two?"

"Friends as well." I spoke up

He sat back and rubbed his face. "So we have a course of action?"

"Who said you're coming?"

"Who said you need to deal with it alone? Cause last I've seen Chris has taken all of our justice, not just yours!"

I was then speechless. He had nothing to say after that but I couldn't think of what to say. He had me beat. "You really want to help?"

"Yes I do!"

"Okay! Help us figure out a way to get one of our friends out of an ice cube then you can come."

He thought for a minute and then nods as he stands and stretched out his arms cracking both his knuckles. "So what ice cube are we talking about?"

 **Chris's Pov**

"We shall never speak of this again!" I said through clench teeth. They made me wear a police uniform that made me blend into the prison guards. The plan was to go in as one of their own, look for bellweather, and then get past all the security protocols. Since no one here has abilities like mine they won't expect a shadow figure to be there. So I'll wait for night time and grab her then teleport out of there. Easy

"It won't be easy." Frank said.

I waved away his comment. "Sure, sure."

He rolled his eyes and looked around the office. "What do we need to do while you're gone?"

A big smile crossed my face. "Wait for further instructions." I then disappear from the office and in front of the building. The place looked rundown and busted beyond repair as there was nothing to be seen.

 _"Great camouflage."_ I thought to myself. Just then the place went crazy as buildings piped up from the ground shaking off all the dirt there was on it. The towers now visible. Before anything caught me i teleported into an opening in one of the buildings finding myself with three other animals on their way to lunch. They went right by me and to the left.

I leaned my head out into a large corridor. It was plain white with hints of blue going through it. I heard pawsteps coming near me I acted like I was one of them. We passed by many places throughout the building before we reached the prison. It looked more like a maze then a prison but this is a different place after all.

The guards left leaving me over all the prisoners. I quickly found bellweather eating with two large rams. It must've been Walter and Jessie. As I rubbed my paws together with a smile I thought it was to good to be true.

"Don't worry there young one out. For I am your God and here I say will give thou a second chance."

 **Ace's Pov**

When I told him of who I was speaking of he looked straight at me with nothing but horror and discussed. He got up and rubbed his face. "You're talking about the guy who was sentenced to life of prison for even being involved with Chris and you want to break him out? Why don't you just go in and say you're taking him for a bit?"

"Because they think that I'm not Ace and nothing more then a scumbag that is mocking him."

"Oh." Was all he replied with. He paved around the room and finally came to a stop at Josh. "Do you have any ideas on how to get him out?"

"Working on it, but so far nothing that doesn't involve death or stealth."

He went into thought again. "Does it have any ventilations?"

I knew what he was thinking and a different passed my lips as a cold chill suddenly came acrossed me. "Yes, to keep the ice from melting and to keep them warm."

A smile grew acrossed his face. "I know how to get in."

 **I'm sorry it took so long to upload this but I have been through a lot that it shot pushed to the side for awhile. I'm going to try to upload more recently. See what has happened was i was doing good on this then things started happening. I lost contact with a couple of friends, my girlfriend cheated on me, and my heart is sore from the thoughts and memories. I'm not going to go into detail. I hope you all had a great Christmas. I know I did. Merry Christmas from xXShawnMcClainX. Peace**


End file.
